Before the Dawn
by Roseros
Summary: c'est une fic de kuro,qui parlera de ciel quand il avait dix ans, mais que sebastian était présent à l'époque. C'est un peu un remake de la série...Tous les droits d'auteur pour les personnages reviennent à Yana Toboso.Originellement, cette fic se nommait before the dark,mais je l'ai changé pour Before the Dawn , vous saurez tout quand l'histoire sera complète! *fic abandonnée*
1. Chapter 1

Voici une petite histoire que va recréer le monde de kuroshitsuji, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Dans cette fic, je présenterais la façon que je crois que cela aurait dû se passer.

Les personnages viennent bien entendus du manga de Black Butler de Yana Toboso, elle est la seule qui détient tous les droits, je ne suis qu'une fanatique après tout!

Chapitre premier

_«Mes espérances et mes vœux sont comme un gouffre, froids et sans fin…»_

Le retour de l'aurore annonçait une nouvelle journée sur la vaste propriété qui s'étendait sur de nombreux hectares de terres en pleine campagne anglaise. En cette année de 1886, le Saint Empire Britannique ne cessait de croître, tant par sa splendeur militaire que par la culture diversifiée. Sa Majesté la reine, Victoria, dirigeait son empire avec tenue et amour… Mais derrière cette douceur, des forces de l'ombre sévissaient, crachant sur la couronne à la facette changeante.

C'est pour cela que les Phantomhive existaient. Ils étaient le cœur même de la justice obscure qui rôdait sur le qui-vive en Angleterre. Les chiens de garde de la reine ou bien les nobles du mal, on les nommait ainsi à cause de leurs fonctions secrètes et protégées par le gouvernement. Parmi ces ombres pourvus de crocs, l'une se distingua particulièrement à la cour royale, parmi tous ceux qui pouvait bien mordre pour Sa Majesté. Le Phantomhive bien entendu. Vincent Phantomhive, le chef actuel de sa famille. Il était présentement face à la reine, droit et raide comme un bâton, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Que désire Sa Majesté de si urgent pour me faire appeler par une heure aussi matinale?

-Je vois que tu n'as pas encore perdu le goût d'aboyer…

-J'obéis pour mon pays et j'aboie pour faire fuir la vermine, je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui pourra y avoir de mal.

-Passons, j'aimerais que tu te familiarises avec une mission qui ne devrait pas tarder à être commandée.

-Laquelle?

-Récemment, des nobles se font assassiner sans aucune raison apparente. Les seuls liens qu'on peut faire entre les victimes est leurs statuts dans l'aristocratie et le fait qu'ils étaient tous mes chiens de garde. Je crois bien que quelqu'un cherche à briser ma couronne par les mêmes méthodes sanglantes que tu utilises.

-Je vois.

-Tu n'as pas peur?

-Le devrais-je ma reine?

-Tu devras prendre tes gardes et ne jamais baisser ta vigilance. De plus, les familles des victimes ont également été assassinées. Je te conseille de mettre la tienne sous une protection adéquate si tu désires leur épargner le fardeau de ton travail.

-Pour cela, je n'ai aucunes craintes. Je vous prierais de me contacter dans les plus brefs délais afin de me faire part de la suite de cette affaire.

-Bien entendu. Tien, mon valet va te remettre nos premières informations.

-Soit.

Une homme habillé de blanc surgit aux côtés de la reine, tenant une large enveloppe de papier brun dans les mains, il s'avança vers le noble avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il s'amusait de rencontrer le fameux «roi de la nuit» dont on ne parle qu'avec craintes et respect.

-Si je puis me permettre my lord, n'y aller pas de main forte. On ne sait jamais quand l'ennemi se glissera dans la chambre de nos enfants durant notre sommeil.

-Je n'ai aucune peur, j'ai à ma disposition le meilleur de tous.

-Quel est donc ce pion?

-Un diable de majordome. Bien mieux dressé que moi!

La valet aux yeux violets ricana et lui remit l'enveloppe en exécutant une profonde courbette.

-Espérons que le «diable» ne puisse se retourner contre son maître.

-Aucune chance.

Le jeune comte de Phantomhive, une fois en possession des documents, s'incline face à la reine et se retira en silence. Le valet voyait bien qu'à chacun de ses pas, une aura oppressante grandissait avec son ombre. Une aura de ténèbres et d'envie meurtrière.

Alors pourquoi malgré ce monstre qui l'habitait, pouvait-il sourire comme la plus innocente des bonnes gens?

-Sebastian! Sebastian!

-Monsieur? Que se passe-t-il?

L'enfant couru jusqu'à lui, mais vu sa petite taille, ne put se réfugier dans les bras du grand majordome vêtu d'une queue-de-pie parfaitement soignée. Le jeune garçon, une fois à ses côtés, passa ses bras autour des longues jambes du domestique intrigué.

-Vous êtes toujours en tenue de nuit à cette heure?

-Monsieur! Monsieur!

Une femme habillée en femme de ménage, aux cheveux d'un brun-rouge insolite et aux lunettes circulaires se présenta, à bout de souffle, complètement désemparée.

-Monsieur! Il faut prendre votre bain!

-Non! Je ne veux pas!

Ainsi donc, tout ce remue-ménage avait été provoqué par l'entêtement du fils du maître de la maison.

-Je vais m'en charger Mei Lin, tu peux disposer.

-Mais..! Monsieur Sebastian, c'est mon travail de…!

-Je vais m'en charger je te dis. Va donc préparer la table pour le petit-déjeuner.

-B…Bien!

Quand elle se retourna pour se diriger vers les cuisines, elle trébucha non pas une, mais deux fois avant de zigzaguer dangereusement dans le corridor, ravie d'avoir vu Sebastian de si bonne heure. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, elle en était folle amoureuse.

Mais ce ne sera sans doute jamais réciproque.

-Faire la vie dure aux domestiques vous amuse-t-il monsieur?

Il avait vu l'expression triomphante sur le visage du gamin têtu. À chaque fois qu'il devait prendre son bain, c'était la même histoire qui se répétait, il refusait que quelqu'un d'autre que Sebastian ne s'occupe de lui. Il était fortement attaché à son majordome et précepteur, il l'avait aimé dès son arrivée il y a quelques mois. Soupirant longuement, l'homme se courba et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, il en fut très heureux.

-Vraiment, pour un jeune homme de dix bonnes années, vous êtes plutôt capricieux.

-Je ne veux pas qu'une femme me donne mon bain!

-Pourquoi? Elle est un peu comme une gouvernante vous savez?

-Mais je suis un garçon!

-Moi aussi, et alors?

-Mais ce n'est pas normal qu'un garçon ait une fille pour lui donner son bain!

-Cela l'est, c'est vous qui en faites tout un plat.

Il se mit en marche vers la chambre du jeune héritier, là où il y avait une chambre de bain annexée.

-Tu n'es pas gentil Sebastian!

-Vraiment?

-Oui!

-Ce qui ne serait pas gentil, ce serait d'être sale en présence de madame votre mère, ne croyez-vous pas? Je ne pense pas qu'elle le tolérerait.

-Maman m'aimera quand même.

-Oui, mais vous serez sale. Elle ne vous prendra certainement pas dans ses bras.

-Alors pourquoi toi tu le fais?

Il y eu un long silence oppressant. Sebastian ne sembla pas chercher de mots pour se justifier, mais il semblait plutôt penser à ceux qu'avait dits le futur comte de Phantomhive.

-Parce que la saleté m'importe peu tant que mon maître respire toujours sans doute.

-Papa?

-Non, vous.

-Mais je ne suis pas ton maître…

-Nous verrons bien.

Le majordome lui donna son bain en silence, l'enfant non plus n'osa prononcer la moindre parole. Dans son cœur, il cherchait toujours à comprendre le sens des intentions du noiraud aux yeux couleur thé. Quant à lui, de bien sombres désirs commençaient à gruger son cœur de pierre.


	2. Chapitre second

Chapitre second

_«Les âmes, dit-on, sont les trésors les plus précieux des humains»_

Vincent Phantomhive était assis dans le fauteuil de cuir noir de son bureau personnel, là où ni sa femme, ni son fils n'avait accès. Le seul domestique dont il tolérait la présence était Sebastian et malgré l'immense différence qui les séparait, leurs esprits étaient souvent en accord.

-Tout s'est bien passé pendant mon absence?

-Un peu de grabuge, mais rien de grave. Tout est en ordre maintenant.

-J'imagines que mon fils t'a encore mit des bâtons dans les roues.

-En aucune circonstance il ne le fera, il est bien gentil pour son âge.

-Il tient de sa mère sans doute.

-Au fait, Madame désirerait vous parlez plus tard, dans la serre à ce qu'elle a bien voulu me confier.

-J'irais après le dîner.

-Bien. Désirez-vous autre chose avant que je ne transmette votre message?

-Non, tu peux partir.

Le comte fit pivoter son siège, faisant face aux grandes fenêtres doubles de la pièce. Il vit son enfant jouer dans le jardin en compagnie de sa cousine et fiancée, la fille du marquis de Midford, Élizabeth. Elle était arrivée depuis peu et elle avait insisté pour jouer parmi les fleurs. Le pauvre promit dû se résoudre à porter la couronne de fleur que lui avait préparée la fillette enjouée. En fait, cela ne lui déplaisait guère, il était tout autant heureux qu'elle, surtout lorsqu'ils débutèrent une partie de «chat perché». Rachel Phantomhive et Frances Midford buvait du thé à l'ombre d'un chêne massif, bavardant sur divers sujets à intérêts féminins. Vincent contemplait cette scène radieuse avec un sourire triste aux lèvres. Sebastian eu toute la misère du monde à ne pas se moquer de la situation bien plus délicate qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Quand le majordome s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, Vincent l'interpella à la hâte.

-Si un jour tu me trahis…

-Je n'oserais jamais et vous le savez.

-Protège-les jusqu'à la fin, c'est un ordre.

-Mon seul lord réside en le «roi», c'est indéniable. J'obéirais, n'ayez crainte.

-Et ne prend pas trop de liberté, Ciel est trop jeune pour tout comprendre…

Le nom familier fit trembler momentanément le domestique, il adorait ce simple nom, court et royal à la fois. «Ciel», qui est également un mot français, l'équivalant de «sky» pour les gentlemans anglais.

_Plus haut que le monde entier_ pensa Sebastian avec un rictus aux lèvres.

-… et quand il deviendra un homme, jamais l'Angleterre n'aura vu un joyau plus brillant que lui…

-S'il suit vos pas, sans doute my lord.

_Plus esseulé que le dernier des humains… _rumina Vincent en silence.

-Cette nation à besoin de revoir son éducation, c'est pourquoi tu dois rester près d'eux, je ne pourrais pas faire la morale à cette vieille harpie de reine sans devoir leur tourner le dos quelques temps.

-N'est-ce pas un pari risqué?

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment mit ma vie en danger autrefois, mais cette fois, je n'aurais pas le choix que de jouer les cartes sur la table.

-Êtes-vous en train de comparer l'Empire Britannique à un jeu de poker?

-Non, plutôt à une partie de roulette russe…

-Et êtes-vous prêt à pointer sur votre tempe une arme qui pourra détruire ce bien que vous chérissez jalousement?

-S'il le faut, je mettrai moi-même une balle dans l'arme.

-Les anglais sont des personnages assez terrifiants… Tout n'est qu'honneur et haine ici, n'est-ce pas?

-La haine? Je n'en ai pas, elle n'a jamais pu trouver son chemin vers mon esprit.

-Et celui menant à votre cœur?

-Que dire? Il n'y a que la chair de ma chair et une chose bien cruelle qui puisse l'habiter éternellement.

-Quelle est donc cette cruauté?

-Une chose qui pousse les hommes à se faire la guerre et à montrer les crocs au monde entier. La justice.

Les fenêtres s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas, secouées par une bourrasque violente. Quand le vent se calma un peu, Sebastian avait devant lui ce qu'était réellement un Phantomhive de sang. Un fusil à long canon en main, les vêtements malmenés par l'élément déchaîné, le regard rempli de détermination et de ténèbres intouchables, c'était Vincent Phantomhive, le noble du mal le plus redouté du monde de l'ombre.

-Si l'innocente chose qu'est le fils de votre possession devint un homme aussi coupable que vous, je ne vois aucune raison de le retenir plus longtemps dans son jardin de rose blanche.

-Certes, un jour elles devront se teindre de sang, mais le plonger dans cette voie trop tôt le tuera.

-En êtes-vous certain? C'est à cet âge que les enfants deviennent cruels… Qu'ils comprennent où sont leur vraie place dans ce monde remplit de loups sans scrupules.

-Ne joue pas au prédateur endurcit, tu sais bien que nul humain ne saurait te vaincre. Tu es bien orgueilleux et c'est bien la chose que je déteste le plus chez toi.

Vincent rengaina son arme dans l'étui prévu à le soutenir dissimulé sous sa veste noire. Il se dirigea vers la porte et quand il fut côte-à-côte avec Sebastian, il lui dit d'un ton sec et presque haineux :

-Démon.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi my lord.

Le noble se retira, désireux de s'occuper de ses affaires personnelles plutôt que d'argumenter vainement avec une créature aussi répugnante qu'était réellement Sebastian Michaelis, le sombre personnage qui du jour au lendemain, vint hanter les couloirs du manoir Phantomhive.

On dit du diable qu'il est sournois et qu'il aime taquiner. On le dit ignoble et arrogant, monstrueux et charmeur, maléfique et provocateur.

Toujours au nom de l'intrus indésirable, mais nécessaire, il répondait à tous ces critères, sans la moindre exception.

Il ne manquait qu'une chose pour compléter le tableau de l'odieux monstre qui corrompu tant d'humain par le temps.

Il était issu d'une nature terriblement envieuse.

Et ses charmes de personnages mystérieux allaient sûrement lui servir pour la fin de l'histoire…

Pour finalement obtenir ce trésor convoité qu'était l'héritier des ténèbres de la famille des Phantomhive.

-Père!

Le petit Ciel se précipita dans les bras tendus vers lui, qui à son contact, se refermèrent sur son corps chétif. L'enfant fut soulevé de terre et il se mit à rire joyeusement, rien à dire, Vincent lui avait terriblement manqué.

-Alors petit aventurier des jardins, comment vas-tu?

-Je ne suis pas petit père!

-Aurais-tu grandit un peu?

-Je ne sais pas, mais un jour, je serais aussi grand que toi!

-Je l'espère bien bonhomme!

Il le reposa au sol et lui caressa les cheveux affectueusement. Élizabeth vint à leur rencontre et Vincent l'a salua gaiement. La jeune marquise, surnommée Lizzy, avait toujours eu un peu peur du père de son fiancé, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle le trouvait imposant malgré son sourire tendre. En conséquent, elle était très timide en sa présence et elle devenait rouge comme une pivoine lorsqu'il posait sa main sur sa tête.

-Toi aussi tu as grandit Lizzy, n'est-ce pas?

-O…oui monsieur!

-Allons bon, ne soit pas si formelle, tu es ma future belle-fille après tout!

En effet, elle l'était. Elle était également sa nièce, puisque sa mère était la sœur de l'homme qui l'effrayait quelque peu. Elle se cacha honteusement derrière Ciel, mais en vain, elle le dépassait déjà de quelques centimètres et son visage demeurait à découvert. Vincent les laissa entre eux et il alla saluer sa femme et sa sœur.

-Bien le bonjour ladies!

-Vincent! Tu ne viens me saluer qu'à cette heure? Ne changeras-tu donc jamais?

-Toutes mes excuses madame de Midford.

Il fléchit un genou, lui prit délicatement sa main et y déposa un bref baiser amical.

-Ai-je l'apparence d'une vieille ou quoi?

-Pas du tout, je m'excuse de vous avoir fait croire le contraire.

-Vincent! Je suis ta sœur! Cesse de jouer à ce petit numéro complètement ridicule!

-Désolé… Madame.

-Oh! Toi!

Elle se leva, feignant l'indignation, un sourire complice aux lèvres, celui que son aîné lui rendit sans taquinerie. Elle enfonça sa main dans sa trousse et en sorti un objet qui fit frémir Vincent, non pas par sarcasme, mais par réel effroi.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire ça encore, n'est-ce pas chère sœur?

-Oh que si! Cela t'apprendra à être un homme qui ne soigne pas son apparence!

Et le comte de Phantomhive se vit «déshonoré» pour une énième fois par le peigne qu'apporte toujours Frances de Midford…

-Cette coiffure te donne un air plus mature mon chéri, ne blâme pas ta bienfaitrice.

-Si je n'aurais pas les cheveux peignés vers l'arrière, me considérerais-tu comme un enfant très chère?

Il posa un baiser sur le front de son épouse. Malgré que les manifestations de ce genre étaient bannies pas l'étiquette anglaise, Frances ne s'offusqua pas pour le moins du monde, elle les trouvait charmant ensemble. Elle se rappelait du jour ou Vincent lui avait dit qu'il allait se marier, comme leur défunt père fut heureux! Mais pour la jeune fille qu'était Frances, seul le doute pouvait l'envahir. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré cette «perle rare» qui avait été tant décrite par son frère, louée de toutes les plus belles vertus, la lady que tous aimait. À ses yeux, seule une pimbêche qui ne s'intéressait qu'au titre de comtesse pouvait avoir attiré le regard tendre de l'héritier Phantomhive. Elle n'eut que des regrets lorsqu'elle rencontra finalement Rachel, elle était d'une douceur et d'une innocence irréelle, parfait pour Vincent, lui qui ne demandait que la compréhension d'une femme simple. Rachel devint sa meilleure amie en peu de temps, ainsi que sa confidente et ce fut Frances qui lui servit de demoiselle d'honneur au mariage qui en ému plus d'un.

-Ma sœur, serais-je impoli de te demander des nouvelles de ce bon vieux Alexis?

-Mon mari va très bien, merci de demander.

-Je… vois…

Vincent souriait gentiment, un coude sur la table, sa main supportant son menton, les yeux clos. Il y eu une aura oppressante qui s'empara du trio, une aura chargée d'une hostilité inoffensive. Rachel interrogea du regard sa belle-sœur.

-Il n'aime pas beaucoup Alexis, voilà tout.

-Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, non.

-En fait, mon mari l'a battu à plate couture lors d'un duel à l'escrime, il ne lui à jamais pardonné de l'avoir humilié devant la reine en personne.

-Pour ça, tu as raison, je ne le lui pardonnerai pas.

-Et tout de suite après, j'ai prit sa revanche en triomphant en quelques secondes. Nous nous sommes connus grâce à l'incompétence guerrière de mon frère.

Rachel rit discrètement alors que Vincent souriait toujours dans son coin, de lourds reproches dans le cœur.

-Cela te servira de leçon, tu es meilleur à la gâchette qu'au fleuret, alors ne défie pas ceux qui y excelle, comme moi par exemple!

La remarque fit disparaître la fausse bonne humeur de Vincent, cela lui rappelait bien des choses cette fameuse gâchette qu'il a tant pressée autrefois. Puisque Frances était une Phantomhive de naissance, elle était parfaitement au courant du statut actuel de son aîné, un tueur au service de Sa Majesté. Rachel aussi était au courant, c'était elle qui lui avait tout dit, mais étrangement, elle n'a jamais douté en son mari, elle n'a jamais eu peur de ne pas le revoir rentrer à la maison, ni même de laisser entrer le mal dans leur foyer.

Rachel l'aimait purement, peut importe son nom et sa véritable vocation.

Oh combien elle l'aimait…

Sa poigne se serra avec rigueur. Il ne supportait pas d'être mis au défi par un humain. Le message du maître de la maison était clair : «ose remuer ne serait-ce que le petit doigt et tu ne verras pas la prochaine aurore». Tant bien même qu'il ne pouvait mourir aussi facilement, l'ignorance flagrante du comte arrogant l'irritait au plus haut point. Jamais il n'avait eu affaire à un être aussi têtu, il espérait que l'enfant ne serait pas comme lui une fois devenu adulte. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur première rencontre, le jour où Vincent l'avait «engagé» à titre de domestique, qui s'avérait à être le poste ennuyant de majordome. Il n'avait jamais incarné ce rôle autrefois, alors il avait eu un peu de misère à s'adapter, mais il avait fait des progrès fulgurants en très peu de temps.

Il se souvenait de cette nuit noire comme la suie où l'humain imprudent était venu jusqu'à lui, dans le bain de sang qui avait satisfait son appétit vorace. Toute une histoire, heureusement étouffée par le noble et par Scotland Yard. Sous ordre de Sa Majesté bien évidemment. Qui d'autre pouvait mentir au petit peuple avec autant d'indifférence qu'elle?

Et que dire de cet enfant condamné au meurtre et à la souillure du sang sur son âme?

_Non, il ne sera pas corrompu, il est trop pur. _

Ses réflexions se ramenaient souvent à l'enfant et à son destin. Il avait la tâche de le protéger, alors il devait penser à son «bien» si c'était une chose possible pour sa personne de faire.

«_Tu es un monstre. Protège celui qui grandira dans mon ombre et tu seras récompensé. S'il arrive malheur à mon trésor, tu ne pourras pas le toucher, jamais.»_

C'était un ordre clair et précis, ceux qu'il détestait horriblement. Il n'avait aucune liberté d'action quand on lui donnait un ordre concret, c'était le prix à payer pour recevoir sa «récompense». Il n'eu rien regretté à son arrivée, surtout pas le petit garçon qui lui fut timide, puis parfaitement familier.

_Son trésor finira bien par me revenir, patience._

Sa haine envers le maître qui lui imposait une muselière ne cessait pas de croître, il n'arriva pas à la faire taire.

Et quand il voyait le petit Ciel, l'ampleur de la noirceur qui l'habitait naturellement redoublait de force.

Ce n'était pas de la haine à sa vue, mais bel et bien de la convoitise.

Une convoitise dont l'objet serait sans doute capable de le renverser par son infinie grandeur, mais qu'il satisfera délicieusement son sens du goût si prononcé chez lui.

_Ton trône tombera à mes pieds comte de malheur, soit en certain. Le petit prince te remplacera et je te volerais ton bien._

Telle était la nature obscure des diables et de leurs principes immoraux. La seule chose qui compte à la toute fin n'est pas le dur labeur supporté durant un certain laps de temps, mais la douceur d'une âme sous ses crocs, son goût et sa blancheur.

Rien de tel que l'âme de l'héritier innocent qui allait, tout doucement, revêtir la couronne scintillante de son père le roi.

Il ne restait qu'au cavalier de dévorer son adversaire.

_Échec et mat. _

Il alla porter des rafraîchissements au jardin, tout sourire, hypocrite jusqu'au bout des doigts, sa voix étant occupée à répondre aux questions des dames, alors que subtilement, son regard se posait sur la petite brebis qui jouait inconsciemment parmi les fleurs. Sur ses lèvres, un sourire narquois naquit. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose.

_Je vous dévorerais un jour, je vous le jure… my lord._


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre trois

_«Désirer ce que nous ne pouvons posséder est le pêché du diable affamé»_

Comme convenu, Rachel et Vincent discutèrent dans la serre pendant que Frances s'occupa des enfants. Angelina Durless, la sœur cadette de Rachel, devait venir les visiter un peu plus tard alors Rachel n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour s'entretenir avec son époux. Celui-ci admirait des amaryllis, à la couleur d'un rouge fort vif malgré l'automne fort avancé.

-Qu'as-tu à me dire ma chère?

-Je voulais vous parlez de notre fils.

-Se passe-t-il quelque chose avec lui?

-Non, tout va bien.

-Alors pourquoi je lis sur ton visage une inquiétude te ravageant de la sorte?

Son ton avait été plus froid qu'il ne pensait, distant et sec. Il savait ce qu'elle attendait de lui au sujet de leur progéniture. Ciel était leur unique enfant, un fils héritier de surcroît.

-C'est son destin Rachel, ni toi ni moi pouvons y remédier.

-Je le sais bien, mais je te supplie d'implorer la reine une dernière fois. As-tu vu le visage innocent de ton fils? Il ne pourra pas survivre une seule journée dans ton monde…

-Ce n'est pas une question de survie, mais de moyens. Il aura la force de le faire, il le doit.

-Jamais je n'oserais dire du mal de vous ou de mon fils, mais permettez-moi au moins de dire que cette reine n'a aucun cœur si elle peut d'un claquement de doigts plonger notre enfant unique dans une telle position précaire.

-Tu as raison, mais elle est la sang-bleu qui dirige ma famille depuis de longues années déjà. Ayant été personnellement prit en charge par d'autres nobles du mal à un certain âge, j'ai vite comprit pourquoi mon père me regardait toujours avec un petit air mélancolique… Et j'ai aussi vite comprit que l'honneur des Phantomhive résidait en la chaîne sanglante que nous passait au cou la royauté de ce pays.

-Et pour honorer votre père, avez-vous choisi de ne pas résister face à cette… chaîne?

-En fait, je ne me suis rendu compte bien que trop tard qu'aucuns liens ne me retenait à la cour, car les Phantomhive n'ont jamais pu été apprivoiser. Dans le monde de l'ombre, nous ne sommes pas comme les autres, nous ne sommes pas des chiens de garde en laisse…

-Qu'êtes-vous donc?

-Un véritable Cerbère hors de contrôle. N'ayant ni dieu ni maître, je ne fais qu'obéir à ma faim insatiable, ce que la reine à toujours prit soin de combler.

-Quelle est donc la pitance qui vous garde près d'elle?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, je cherche toujours pourquoi es prédécesseurs et moi-même avons fait de telles choses. Et quant au cas de Ciel, je ne cesse de tenter de trouver la réponse pour pouvoir le libérer d'un étau qui n'a jamais existé.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et quand ses doigts touchèrent à la fleur rouge, il eu le réflexe inconscient de la broyer impitoyablement. Quand il rouvrit sa main, le pauvre végétal coloré était flétrit et brisé.

-Si cela est en mon pouvoir, Ciel ne sera jamais impliqué dans cette histoire. Si cela est bien trop haut pour moi, alors j'apprendrais à faire chuter ceux qui sont inatteignables. Certains en ce triste monde, doivent tomber de haut pour connaître l'ampleur de la misère qu'ils ont semée à leurs pieds.

Rachel ne s'offusqua pas de la réponse haineuse. Elle savait ce qu'il comptait faire, mais la seule chose qui compta réellement à ses yeux, c'était la sécurité du jeune Ciel.

-Si seulement les humains auraient été des fleurs… J'aurais pu les faucher plus facilement!

-N'exagérer pas la tâche sombre dans votre cœur mon cher, cela n'est ni bon pour vous, ni pour notre enfant.

-Je sais bien Rachel, mais je ne puis m'empêcher d'être révolté à l'idée de voir mon fils se faire piétiné par les ténèbres de cette reine égoïste.

-Je suis du même avis. Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi si besoin est.

-Soit, j'en prendrais note et je ne l'oublierais jamais.

-Je vais me retirer maintenant, je m'inquiète pour Ciel.

-Attend encore un instant, j'ai deux autres choses à dire.

-Parlez donc.

-La première : la reine m'a confié une mission dont je ne peux guère me dérober.

-Quel genre de tâche vous a-t-elle confiée cette fois?

-Tout ce qui m'est permit de dire est que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, mais une vraie chasse à l'homme. Je ne sais pas si…

Rachel s'attendait à ce moment depuis le jour où elle avait épousée ce fort distingué personnage. Elle s'était promit de n'être sujette à aucune crainte, mais son cœur refusait catégoriquement cette résolution antérieure. Le moment présent est toujours plus fort que le passé, c'était un fait immuable.

-A-t-elle prit en considération votre statut de père du moins?

-Oui, c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a chaudement recommandée de prendre une garde supplémentaire pour le manoir. Il y a des ennemis qui pourraient vraisemblablement rôder dans les parages.

La comtesse posa sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri d'horreur. Elle savait que tout reposait sur les épaules de Vincent et qu'il ferait tout pour éliminer ce fardeau, mais qu'il n'est restait qu'un homme après tout.

-C'est maintenant que je viens au deuxième point : Sebastian vous protégera tous les deux, mais méfie-toi de lui comme tu le ferais envers un inconnu.

-Suffira-t-il à nous préserver de ces ennemis?

-Indéniablement.

-Mais s'il est notre bienfaiteur, pourquoi le repousser par des soupçons?

-Il sera loyal, mais pour combien de temps encore? J'ignore jusqu'à où je le tolérerais sous mon toit, mais pour l'instant, je ne puis me défaire de ses capacités.

-Crois-tu qu'il nous trahira au profit d'un de ces scélérats?

-Pour eux, non, il n'est pas corruptible.

-Alors justifiez vos craintes que j'en aille le cœur allégé!

-Ce gaillard n'a rien d'un humain, comme tu as sans doute pu remarquer.

-Je sais bien ce qu'il est différent, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cette différence devrait m'alarmer de la sorte.

-Je te révèlerais tout si tu me fais la promesse de ne pas le craindre, pas en sa présence du moins, cela serait lui avouer nos faiblesses. Et les faiblesses sont sa spécialité.

-Je promets au nom de notre Seigneur.

Vincent souriait : _invoquer le nom de Dieu dans une telle situation, quel ironie! _

-Me haïras-tu si je te dis, qu'au dépend de notre sécurité et celle de notre enfant, j'ai invité le diable sous notre toit?

Rachel, qui a toujours été d'une vive intelligence, se troubla instantanément.

-Aucun humain ne pourrait protéger ma famille convenablement, alors il fallait bien trouver quelque chose d'inhumain pour accomplir cette tâche avec magistral. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, seulement de rester sur tes gardes, il n'obéit qu'en premier lieu à ses passions de monstruosité infernale.

Rachel ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Elle se retint de faire des reproches inquiets à son époux et elle se contenta de relever ses épaules affaissées et de paraître telle une lady de haut rang, droite et distante.

-S'il arrive un malheur à notre fils, je ne saurais guère pardonner.

Son ton cassant exprimait toute la colère qu'elle contenait dans son cœur, Vincent ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle fureur, jamais. Elle avait toujours été rieuse et enjouée, mais la confession choquante du Phantomhive la laissait toute pantoise.

-Je vais me retirer.

Elle s'accomplit en effet, ne désirant pas entretenir le feu qui brûlait ses émotions. Vincent resta seul dans la serre, entouré de pétales rouges, il se sentait opprimé et enfermé dans un monde plus que sanglant. Il haïssait le rouge, c'était une couleur agressive et brutale, empreinte de souillures indélébiles. Cette couleur le mettait hors de lui, il se souvint d'avoir pourtant dit à Finnian, le jardinier, de ne planter aucune fleur de cette couleur atroce…

_Si les amaryllis sont le feu et le sang, que peut bien être donc la rose noire qui s'enracinera dans le cœur de mon fils?_

Un cri strident déchira le calme qui avait régné au manoir Phantomhive. Aussitôt, Rachel, Frances et Angelina s'étaient précipitées vers la source de l'appel de détresse. Bientôt, elles furent près de l'étang situé dans la forêt avoisinante de la propriété. On leur avait pourtant interdit de s'en approcher, mais à cet âge, les enfants n'écoutent pas les adultes comme on le souhaiterait. La pauvre enfant se débattait avec peur, mais ne savant pas nager, l'eau eu vite fait de l'engloutir. Ciel Phantomhive assistait, impuissant, à un horrible spectacle, terrifiant, cruel. Les trois femmes crièrent en apercevant Lizzy couler au fond du bassin, Frances versa des larmes chargées d'un chagrin inimaginable. Ciel ne voulait pas laisser Lizzy mourir, mais il n'avait pas la force de bouger.

«Ciel! Aide-moi!»

Il entendu la voix de sa fiancée dans les tréfonds de son cœur, il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, se montrer brave et affronter ses peurs. Depuis tout petit, il avait peur de l'eau, car à une époque antérieur, il était lui-même tombé dans cet étang. C'était son père qui l'avait sauvé de la mort.

Et maintenant, c'était à son tour de sauver quelqu'un.

Sans plus attendre, il se jeta à l'eau. Il se souvient des leçons de natation qu'il avait apprises après le fâcheux incident, son père avait insisté sur ce point, pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Il sentait l'eau froide imbiber ses vêtements, tenter de le tirer lui aussi vers le fond, le noyer sans la moindre hésitation. Il remarqua des bulles d'air remonté à la surface, sous elles, Lizzy suffoquait. Il plongea, malgré les cris désespérés des femmes sous le choc de l'émotion. Il nageait rapidement, agitant ses bras dans toutes les directions dans l'espoir de toucher ceux de sa cousine. Plus il avançait, plus l'obscurité se faisait sentir. Il ne se rappelait pas à quel point l'étang était profond et obscur, sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait plus remit les pieds. Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose tout près de lui, quand il tendit ses bras, il toucha ceux qu'ils cherchaient avec détermination. La faible lumière ambiante lui permit de constater qu'elle était inerte, les paupières closes…

Il n'abandonna pas.

Il l'a saisit dans sa frêle étreinte et agita les pieds pour remonter à la surface. Quand ses poumons menacèrent d'exploser, l'air les emplit avec soulagement. Les trois femmes s'agitaient avec craintes.

-Ciel! Nage jusqu'à la berge!

Il obéit, se rappelant de tous les mouvements qu'on lui avait apprit pour sauver quelqu'un de la noyade. Bientôt, il toucha la terre ferme, hissant le corps immobile qu'il tenait sur la pelouse détrempée. Frances accourue, Angelina partie à la hâte chercher de l'aide et Rachel supportait sa belle-sœur.

Lizzy toussota, Ciel l'aida à se redresser et lui tapota le dos. De l'eau s'échappa de sa bouche, la libérant instantanément. Elle recommença à respirer au comble de la joie des individus présents. Ciel était exténué, l'effort lui avait dérobé ses maigres forces, mais il ne le laissa pas paraître. La froideur de l'eau le fit trembloter légèrement. Lizzy rouvrit ses yeux, elle sourit faiblement, également au bout de ses forces.

-Merci Ciel… tu m'as… sauvée.

Et dans les bras de sa mère remerciant le Seigneur, elle s'endormit paisiblement. Ciel remarqua que le chapeau de Lizzy flottait un peu plus loin, il nagea jusque là malgré les protestations de Rachel. Quand il l'eut entre les doigts, une forte douleur explosa dans sa poitrine. L'intensité de la souffrance lui fit lâcher l'objet et il commença à suffoquer à son tour.

_Encore une crise?_

C'était son asthme, le froid qui lui grugeait les os l'on sans doute réveillé de sa torpeur. Bientôt, il n'eut plus la force de se maintenir à la surface, tout devenait un véritable combat pour l'enfant en pleine crise. Il coula à pic. Sous les yeux de son père alerté par Angelina. Il remonta ses manches, sous le choc, terrorisé à l'idée de perdre son unique enfant. On entendit quelqu'un plonger, mais ce ne fut pas le comte…

_Suis-je mort?_

Ses paupières devenaient lourdes et son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais il n'avait aucun oxygène à consommer, ce qui ralentit sa cadence effrénée. L'enfant semblait s'endormir, paisiblement, mais s'il le faisait, il savait qu'il n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux. Pour son âge, il s'avérait d'une grande intelligence, et il savait que la mort le guettait avec impatience. Quelque chose voulait s'emparer de lui, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait petit à petit dans l'eau noire, il sentit quelqu'un l'étreindre, le secourir de la mort.

_Père?_

Les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit, il reconnu le moment où son père l'avait sauvé, c'était la même scène, au détail près. Il n'hésita pas à passer ses bras autour de la taille de son sauveur, il sentit une main lui soutenir le dos.

_Papa… tu es venu me chercher?_

Il s'avait qu'il vivrait, car il était dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait profondément, qu'il voulait imiter une fois adulte.

_Ce qu'on perd ne revient jamais, jamais…_

Cette phrase sombre lui vint à l'esprit, accompagnée d'une voix familière, mais il ne put savoir de qui elle provenait, car ses yeux se sont fermés pendant qu'il se faisait tirer jusqu'à la surface.

_Jamais?_

_Jamais._


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

_«L'aigle s'envole, mais le papillon a les ailes brisées, il ne peut s'échapper»_

Bientôt, il cracha de l'eau en quantité, ses poumons en étaient pleins. On lui maintenait la tête sur le côté afin qu'il puisse mieux respirer. Tout son corps tremblait, le froid le paralysait de douleur. Sa tante, étant docteure à Londres, se hâta de donner des directives à Rachel, comme le frictionner pour éviter l'hypothermie par exemple.

_Tout ira bien, je vous protégerais. _

Les lèvres de l'enfant avaient prit une teinte bleuâtre assez inquiétante pour faire réagir Vincent. Il saisit son fils dans ses bras et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le manoir. Il appela Mei Lin, la domestique, qui elle, surgit du bâtiment au même instant. Il lui ordonna de faire bouillir de l'eau, elle s'exécuta sans plus attendre, alertant au passage Bardroy, le cuisinier téméraire qui était occupé à faire «rôtir» si ce n'est pour ne pas dire «calciner» le repas de ce même soir. Le maître de la maison se dirigea vers sa chambre et emprunta le couloir qui menait à sa chambre de bain personnelle. Il avait presque laissé tombé Ciel quand il vu le bain, déjà rempli, de la vapeur chaude s'en échappant, son domestique tout de noir tout près, trempé de la tête aux pieds, toujours le même sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

-Le bain est prêt monsieur.

Le ton de sa voix indiquait qu'il se croyait victorieux de la situation, ce qui enragea particulièrement le noble inquiet.

-Aide-moi plutôt que de te tourner les pouces!

-Mais avec plaisir.

Vincent se sentait affaibli par le coup malicieux de son majordome. C'était comme s'il avait prévu que Ciel allait tomber dans l'étang, et qu'il s'était donc préparé en conséquence. Et il se rappelle très bien de l'émotion qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait vu le domestique plonger dans l'eau juste au moment où il allait le faire.

Une terrible impuissance.

Sebastian ne retint guère un ricanement, il sentait la faiblesse soudaine de son maître.

-Je paierais cher pour voir ce désarroi paraître sur votre visage ne serait-ce qu'une fois…

-Tait-toi!

Vincent se rappelait de ses propres paroles, celles qu'il avait dites à son épouse un peu plus tôt dans la journée :

_«Je te révèlerais tout si tu me fais la promesse de ne pas le craindre, pas en sa présence du moins, cela serait lui avouer nos faiblesses. Et les faiblesses sont sa spécialité»_

Il ne voulait pas s'en ressentir vaincu toutefois, car après des années passées dans le monde de l'ombre, il savait se forger un cœur de pierre. L'état de Ciel lui avait coûté une faille dans son esprit de roc, mais il ne s'en voulait pas.

Il ne regrettait pas d'être encore «humain».

Le majordome aida l'homme à dévêtir l'enfant à la respiration haletante et il sembla qu'une fois plongé dans l'eau chaude, elle se calma doucement, se réduisant à un sifflement typique de l'asthme. Le gamin était à demi-conscient, soudainement brûlant de fièvre, la gorge enflammée par les toussotements incessants. C'était l'enfant le plus vulnérable, et c'était cela que désirait le démon en quête de nourriture de qualité.

Ses crocs s'impatientaient dangereusement, trop au goût de Vincent.

-Tâche de ne pas oublier que tu dois protéger le trésor qui est mien. N'ose jamais dévier de cet objectif.

-Pour le moment, très certainement my lord.

-Assez! Ton insolence m'irrite! Sort d'ici!

-À votre guise.

Tandis que l'humain était de dos au diable réticent, il sentit un sourire glacé se moquer de lui. Quant il se retourna, la chose était déjà partie.

_Les humains ne cesseront jamais d'être aussi captivant…_

_Les diables sont-ils tous aussi énervant?_

-P…père?

La voix si faible ne lui parvint pas, le comte était absorbé par ses pensées.

-Père..?

Cette fois, il fut entendu. Le noble s'accroupit près de la baignoire, retenant les épaules de son fils pour le maintenir droit et lui faciliter la respiration.

-Qu'y-a-t-il Ciel?

-Pourquoi… N'es-tu pas mouillé… si tu es venu me chercher?

-Ce n'est pas…

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait dire, il s'en voulu. Il pestait encore contre Sebastian de l'avoir sauvé à sa place.

-Il faisait noir là-bas…

-Tu n'as pas à craindre l'obscurité mon fils, tout va bien.

-Alors… est-ce vrai que lorsqu'on… a perdu quelque chose… cette chose ne revient jamais?

-Qui t'as dit une telle chose?

-Mais toi… sous l'eau… quand tu es venu me chercher…

Le gamin, trop faible, se détendit dans l'étreinte de son père, endormit.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Vincent Phantomhive éprouva une véritable haine. Une haine dévastatrice qui réclamait le sang de Michaelis.

_Il a osé dire une telle chose à Ciel! Je crois qu'il est temps de revoir la leçon de dressage de ce cabot!_

Il confia sa progéniture aux bons soins d'Angelina, qui était arrivée. Rachel la précéda de peu, mais Frances s'occupait de sa fille avec les domestiques.

-Vincent! Où vas-tu donc? Ton fils à besoin de toi!

Pour l'une des rares fois où elle le tutoyait, il ne s'en émeut guère. Quand sa femme vit l'expression de fureur sur son visage, elle comprit qu'il était inutile de raisonner dans l'immédiat.

-Tâche de revenir tôt du moins, peut importe ce que tu as en tête, d'accord?

Il ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de sortir son revolver de la poche intérieure de son veston, le chargeant sans hésitation, sous le regard médusé de Rachel, décidément inquiète des évènements à venir.

-Ne laisse pas ce majordome approcher Ciel, est-ce bien comprit?

Elle hocha gravement la tête, elle comprenait maintenant, c'était par la faute du diable si le maître de la maison était d'humeur massacrante. Il quitta la pièce, en quête de sa cible. Il sortit du manoir, le pas résolu à faire couler du sang d'abomination infernale.

-Où te caches-tu Lucifer?

-Je ne réponds qu'à un nom my lord, celui que vous m'avez donné il y a quelques temps déjà…

Sorti de nulle part, il faisait maintenant face au comte furieux.

-Si tu touches mon fils à nouveau, si tu tentes de lui mettre en tête quelques sombres présages, je te tuerais.

-Hélas monsieur, je crains que cela ne relève pas de vos compétences! Même vous, un chien de garde de la reine, ne pouvez mettre fin à mon interminable existence!

Le sourire narquois du monstre réduit au silence les dernières limites de sa patience. Il pointa le canon du revolver sur le domestique, celui-ci feint d'être offusqué. Contre toute attente, Vincent retrouva un air profondément serein et calme, comme si rien ne s'était réellement passé.

-Je ne m'en attendais pas moins à un «Cerbère hors de contrôle» si je ne m'abuse…

-Ne cesseras jamais tu d'épier les conversations qui ne te concernent pas?

-Je n'étais que de passage cette fois-là, mais j'en ai suffisamment entendu pour vous dire qu'en ce moment même, la lady qui est votre femme me craint comme la peste. Vous auriez dû la maintenir dans l'ignorance si vous vouliez éviter que je ne pose mon regard sur elle un jour ou l'autre. Maintenant, cette belle et heureuse famille qui est la vôtre ne fait que faire gronder mon estomac…

-Tu veux les dévorer?

-Vous vous attendez à quoi de la part d'une créature comme moi dite-moi? À un cœur d'or plein de compassion qui ne réclamera rien en retour de ses services? Désolé, mais je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Tout à un prix.

-J'ai beau croire que tu vises ma famille, mais je ne vois toujours pas comment tu pourras lever la main contre elle… Tu n'es que de la vermine et les rats qui rampent au sol ne peuvent pas atteindre les aigles dans les airs!

-Hormis le fait qu'il y a un oisillon qui s'est brisé les ailes dans le nid auquel il m'est aisé de grimper.

-Oserais-tu comparer mon fils à un incapable?

Le diable fit volte face, se retirant sans se presser, incarnant la quiétude en sa plus douce forme.

-Moi? Non… Je parlais de vous my lord…

Il se retourna légèrement, arborant son traditionnel rictus malveillant aux lèvres. Il était face aux portes du manoir, il les ouvrit et attendu.

-Si vous avez le courage de lacérer votre nid de vos griffes maladroites pour le dérober au rat que je suis, faite-le. Sinon, attendez de tomber et de mourir. Jamais plus vous ne volerez, votre fils à déjà prit votre place!

Vincent était tétanisé sur place. Jamais on ne lui avait attribué autant de faiblesse auparavant. Bien qu'il ait envie de tuer Sebastian, il s'en savait incapable. Mais il pouvait toujours tirer une ou deux balles pour se défouler. Il n'y eu qu'une seule détonation, et le projectile de fer atteignit le domestique à la tête. Il n'eut aucune expression sur son visage, ci ce n'est qu'une malice douteuse.

-Je vois que vous êtes prêt à toute éventualité. C'est ce qui fait de vous un noble du mal après tout!

Du revers de sa main, il essuya la seule goute de sang ayant coulé de la plaie avant qu'elle ne se referme.

-Fusillez autant que vous le désirez, cela ne sauvera personne. Si j'ai bien comprit, chez les Phantomhive, les crocs sont héréditaires, mais pourtant… Vous ne faites que mordillez pendant que cet enfant aiguise ses griffes! Avez-vous peur de moi par hasard? Peur de ce que je pourrais faire de ce trésor que vous chérissez?

-Je n'ai guère le cœur assez vulnérable pour m'abaisser à des émotions aussi puériles. Je n'ai jamais fuit et je ne le ferais jamais, alors ne te croit pas plus fort que moi et contrairement à ce que tu penses, les humains ne sont pas tous faibles.

-Je le sais bien. Il y a des êtres d'exceptions remarquables. Et c'est bien pour cela que je suis ici, car j'en ai déniché quelques uns, imprudents et vêtus du manteau des ténèbres. Je n'ai jamais été aussi diverti!

-La seule bête de foire ici, c'est toi. C'est un ordre, protège-les, mais ne les touches pas.

-Vous me compliquez bien les choses maintenant… Puis-je vous rappeler qu'il n'y a aucun contrat qui puisse me faire courber l'échine? Je peux très bien désobéir… Vous savez quoi faire.

-Sale bête..!

Vincent le dépassa, allant s'enquérir de l'état de son fils unique. Le démon resta sous le seuil, incrédule, intrigué.

_Si jamais on m'aurait dit qu'un jour j'obéirais à un humain sans avoir passé de contrat avec lui, j'aurais nié… Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, ce n'est pas cet homme qui m'intéresse, juste le gamin. C'est lui que je vais devoir conquérir si je veux qu'un jour je puisse mettre la main sur un Phantomhive!_

On avait couché les enfants, Lizzy se portait bien, mais elle était fatiguée. Quant à Ciel, son état ne faisait qu'empirer d'heure en heure. La fièvre le dévorait et il ne cessait pas de s'époumoner, allant même jusqu'à cracher un peu de sang. Angelina, malgré ses talents de docteure, était impuissante, car il n'y avait aucune cure pour l'asthme, encore moins pour les effets si indésirables qu'il apporte. Rachel contenait ses peurs au chevet de son fils, les mains de Vincent sur ses épaules, tentant de trouver une solution pour que Ciel se remette sur pied en moins de deux ou de simplement de paraître moins vulnérable, car il y avait un démon qui rôdait tout près, attendant son heure comme une bête sauvage le ferait si bien.

-Angelina, mon fils s'en sortira-t-il?

-Je ne saurais dire… Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état depuis sa naissance quand bien même que je me charge de lui depuis qu'il avait développé ses premiers symptômes de la maladie…

-N'ai pas peur de dire ce que tu penses vraiment. Je veux entendre.

-Vincent… En es-tu sûr?

-Si ma femme l'est, je le suis.

Rachel hocha négativement la tête et se leva.

-Je ne veux pas entendre cela. Je vais aller rejoindre Frances pour voir comment Lizzy se porte.

-Soit.

Elle se retira, la douleur au cœur, trop inquiète pour penser à autre chose que le sort de Ciel. Quand elle fut hors de vue, Angelina pu vider son sac, malheureuse comme si elle ressentait la même détresse que sa sœur.

-Il ne vivra pas jusqu'à l'aube, je le crains. Que Dieu ai pitié de lui… Perdre un enfant… est le pire des châtiments pour un parent. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, fait moi signe, entendu?

-Oui.

Un calme froid glaçait le visage du comte, les yeux rivés sur le corps de l'enfant, parcouru de spasmes appuyant les propos cruels d'Angelina. Il la sentait dans son cœur, la mort venue quérir la vie du Phantomhive trop prématurément. Il prit place sur un fauteuil de velours noir, abattu par la nouvelle, mais ne laissant rien paraître. Intérieurement, Angelina se faisait du souci pour Vincent, il n'allait pas bien et la mort de son hériter pourrait bien lui procurer un immense chagrin, accompagné d'un stress intense qui lui apportera quelconque maladie à son tour.

-Je vais te laisser. N'oublie pas, je suis là si tu as besoin de quelque chose… Nous sommes tous là.

Il resta de marbre, complètement calme, mais elle sentit que sa respiration trahissait un semblant de sanglots. Jamais on n'avait vu un Phantomhive pleurer, sauf dans l'enfance, et Vincent n'allait pas faire exception à la règle, il contenait ses larmes avec une prouesse étonnante, celle qui a été engendrée par des années de ténèbres, rendant son cœur tel une pierre sans la moindre faille.

Mais cette fois, la pierre fut craquelée.

-Nous sommes tous là…

Elle se retira, allant proposer son aide à Frances et Rachel. Une fois seul, il se leva, ferma la porte de la pièce et la verrouilla de l'intérieur. Laissant la clé dans la serrure, il s'assura de ne pas être dérangé par quiconque. Il s'assied à nouveau, prenant la main tremblante de Ciel, terrassé par l'épreuve qu'il ne surmontera pas.

-Si tu meurs fils, fait-le dignement. Ne laisse pas tes larmes couler, ne laisse pas tes crocs se briser, tes griffes s'émoussées… Fait savoir à la Mort, que Dieu te…

En prononçant le nom du Seigneur, Vincent se tut, comme troublé.

-Non. Tu n'as pas de Dieu, pas plus que moi.

Sa main disponible chercha un objet près de son cou. Il arracha le chapelet qu'il portait, conscient de son offense impardonnable.

-Ne crois plus jamais en un être qui n'existe pas et ne laissa pas le diable en profiter, c'est entendu?

Il n'eu aucune réponse si ce n'est qu'une lente agonie qui lui déchirait le cœur. L'agonie qui allait prendre la vie de ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Plus que sa foi, plus que son rang… plus que la vie en elle-même.

_Tenebrae Factae Sunt…_

_Et les ténèbres s'étendirent…_


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

_«Prend soin de ne point baisser ta garde, car je t'enlèverais tout sous tes yeux las»_

Vincent sursauta, il avait senti quelque chose près de lui. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fut aveuglé par une intense lumière ambiante. L'aube. Il s'était endormit, il n'avait pas suivit les derniers instants de…

Non. L'enfant n'était plus dans le lit et les draps avaient été pliés comme ils se doivent d'être. Avait-on déjà conduit son corps à la morgue? Durant son sommeil? Alarmé, le comte se leva, mais se rassit aussitôt, prit d'une torpeur peu habituelle chez lui. Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur son front, il était terrassé par la fatigue. Il remarqua la porte, toujours verrouillé, la clé en serrure.

_Qui?_

Sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus difficilement, il devait mener un véritable combat pour apaiser ses souffrances.

-Mais que voilà? Un comte bien mal mené, que c'est charmant!

Il reconnu la voix moqueuse et son ressentiment haineux refit surface. Il chercha vainement l'intrus de son regard perçant, puis sentit un souffle glacé sur sa nuque.

-Pardonnez-moi mon bon maître, mais je crois que vous êtes indisposés à m'opposer quelconque résistance…

-Que veux-tu démon? Libère-moi de cette sorcellerie et dit-moi où est mon fils!

-Ah… Le thé est prêt.

Sidéré par la réplique inattendue du majordome, il demeura pantois pendant quelques instants. Quand il tenta de se mouvoir à nouveau, il le pu aisément, la douleur avait disparue comme elle était venue, dans des circonstances mystérieuses.

-Où est Ciel?

Le domestique lui tendit une tasse de thé fumant avec un large sourire aux lèvres, ravi de maintenir sa réponse en suspense un peu plus longtemps.

-My Lord, ce serait du gâchis de laisser ce Ceylan refroidir bêtement!

Impatiemment, le noble s'empara de la tasse et bu le contenu d'un trait, négligeant la chaleur qui lui brûlait la gorge à présent. Son ennemi ricana, quoiqu'étant un peu surprit.

-Vraiment, les anglais sont de vrais casse-têtes!

-Répond à ma question espèce de bâtard!

Le diable fut empoigné sèchement par la cravate et tirer vers le visage de l'humain. Tout deux se faisaient face, l'un avec une haine dans le cœur, l'autre avec un plaisir fou à contempler le spectacle. Quand il sentit un objet métallique sur sa tempe, il feint de déglutir.

-C'est tout ce qu'un Phantomhive digne de ce nom peu faire? Je croyais que vous vous battiez avec vos griffes et avec la vie de pions sans valeur… Qu'êtes-vous devenu avec la naissance de cet enfant chéri? Un animal domestiqué? Si je serais venue à l'apogée de votre gloire, j'aurais peut-être eu un peu de respect à votre égard, mais maintenant, je n'espère plus rien d'un homme qui a laissé les rats lui passer un collier autour du cou. Vous allez étouffer sous leurs nombres, car ils ne cessent de venir, ils attaquent en groupes et vises les points faibles… Hier soir, il y en avait une bonne trentaine qui voulait vous faire la peau vous savez? J'ai protégé ce trésor, tel que convenu, maintenant, donnez-moi ce que je veux!

Vincent tremblait, non de peur, mais d'incompréhension. Il sentit la douleur revenir le parasiter, il maudit silencieusement la malice préventive des diables affamés.

-J'obtient toujours ce que je désire My Lord, alors n'allez pas croire que vous vous en sortirez aussi facilement. Je veux l'enfant. Maintenant!

Vincent fut contraint à le libérer, incapable de maintenir sa prise.

-Jamais. Ne le touche pas!

Michealis siffla de rage face à l'entêtement de son «maître» provisoire. Il ne pouvait pas, en effet, toucher l'enfant. Du moins, tant qu'il n'en avait pas la permission ou bien…

Pas tant que son protecteur et père, Vincent Phantomhive, était vivant.

-Je ne retiendrais plus mes crocs encore bien longtemps et ma loyauté vacille dangereusement.

-Essaie donc de me trahir et tu verras quelle te sera atrocement amère! Alors? Où est Ciel?

-Il est sauf. Ce que les humains peuvent être inutiles! Un peu de ci, un peu de ça, on mélange et puis hop! Sur pied en moins de deux!

-Que lui as-tu fait?

-Rien de grave. Saviez-vous que la Pulmonaria officinalis en tisane est un miracle pour les asthmatiques? Et en concentré, cela sauverait un enfant aussi précieux que le vôtre à coup sûr. Ce n'est pas un remède, mais je m'attends à ce qu'il ne nous fasse plus de telles peurs pour un certain moment. Sans ça, il ne serait plus des nôtres!

-… Je crois que tu n'as pas comprit cette fois encore…

-Pardon?

Le sourire du compte réveilla sa méfiance, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-Un Phantomhive ne s'avoue pas aussi facilement vaincu! Pour honorer ce nom jusque dans la mort, il redressera ses épaules et en sera digne! Mon fils n'est pas faible, ni même lâche et jamais tu ne l'auras, je te le garanti!

Ce coup de théâtre a eu pour effet de surprendre Sebastian, qui baissa sa garde assez longtemps pour permettre à son interlocuteur de se libérer de la douleur qu'il lui imposait. Le noble se redressa, dans toute sa grandeur de cerbère à l'allure royale, empreint d'une forte volonté de triomphe. Encore une fois, le diable était impressionné, ébahit par la dignité sans faille des hommes de la famille Phantomhive. Jamais il n'avait vu de plus sombre et pur humain autrefois, faisant parti d'une élite qui le faisait rêver de convoitise. L'honneur ajoutait de la saveur aux âmes, voilà pourquoi les gens de cette famille étaient parfaits, ils en avaient tellement qu'il ne se contentait pas de résider en leur cœur, mais aussi tout autour d'eux, les baignant d'une atmosphère lourdement chargée de fierté et d'orgueil. Sebastian s'imaginait quelque chose de bien osé : comment les Phantomhive réagiraient si un jour venait où leur blason chéri se teintait d'une souillure honteuse?

_Ils dévoileront leur véritable nature de l'ombre et frapperons l'ennemi à coup de griffes et de crocs, ne faisant qu'un avec leur haine. Les représailles d'hommes aussi arrogants ne peuvent qu'être fatales… En un coup, un seul, ils tueront l'opposant. Aucune pitié, aucuns regrets… Tels sont ceux qui portent ce nom si maudit et béni à la fois!_

-Où est Ciel? Si tu me fais répéter une autre fois, tu auras droit à un châtiment digne de mon courroux.

-La menace est l'une de nombreuse chose du monde humain que je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais my lord… Mais pour satisfaire votre curiosité insatiable, le jeune héritier est auprès des dames, au salon.

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas réveillé?

-Madame jugeait que vous aviez besoin de sommeil. Il est vrai que vous vous surmené ces temps-ci, et pour cette reine de plus!

-Ce sont mes affaires, alors retire s'en tes salles pattes!

Il quitta la pièce avec une grâce presque irréelle si on tenait compte de sa colère terrible. Il était un de ces rares mortels qui pouvaient contenir la moindre émotion, les avorter avant quelles ne pointent le bout de leurs nez. Les faucher net avant de transparaître sur son visage. Vincent Phantomhive avait cette capacité-là, même si elle restait à perfectionner encore un peu, mais il était l'un de ces maîtres qui pouvait saisir dans ses mains tout ce qu'il voulait.

Sebastian n'avait aucune difficulté à croire que si le comte désirait s'emparer de la couronne britannique, il l'aurait entre ses doigts aisément, presque sans effort.

C'est aussi le cas s'il voulait plutôt la faire chuter brutalement.

Et marcher sur le diadème brisé de la chimère qu'il a toujours méprisé.

C'était cela un Phantomhive.

_Un Dieu tout puissant…_

_À la fureur plus écarlate que le sang et plus brûlante que tous les fléaux. _

Le démon ricana dans son coin, se réjouissant de se rapprocher de son objectif primordial. Malgré tout, il savait son ennemi humain, mortel en conséquent. Mortel et éphémère.

_La seule majesté digne de subsister n'est pas à l'image de l'aigle, mais à celle d'un papillon fort vulnérable. Un papillon qui se brisera les ailes trop souvent, perdant la force de voler et…_

_Et haïssant du plus profond de son cœur ceux qui tente de le dépasser dans cette course contre la montre. Tout doit tomber derrière lui, être réduit en cendre pour le préserver lui. Lui et ses ailes scintillantes de pureté, éclairant la nuit la plus noire…_

_Éclairant ses espoirs de grandeur absolue, ravivant sa force… Et ses ailes de fines membranes, qui touchant les cieux, deviendront plumes et chairs. _

S'étant égaré dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne vit pas l'enfant l'observer avec questionnement, il ne vit pas l'objet de son envie impie s'approcher de lui, lui tendre sa main menue, fragile et pâle comme le plus gracieux des fantômes de l'ombre, immaculé, innocent et si…

_**Condamné…**_

Il porta sa main gantée à son visage, réprimant volontairement un tressautement indésirable. Avidement, il lécha sa lèvre supérieure, comme si sa faim allait le foudroyer sur place. Instinctivement, il se ressaisit, il devait faire preuve de sang-froid après tout, jusqu'à ce que son heure sonne dans le plus grand des fracas, celui que les cloches feront résonner dans tout le pays pour ne dire qu'une chose :

_«Échec et mat! Échec et mat!»_

-Sebastian! Oy, Sebastian!

Il sentit une faible paire de bras étreindre sa jambe, à la hauteur du genou.

-Monsieur?

Il écarquilla les yeux, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'avait point remarqué la présence de l'enfant souriant, ignorant tout de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt avec son père.

-Sebastian!

Il riait, insouciant, inconscient plutôt. Il ne fallait pas mettre à porté de main d'un diable une pitance aussi irrésistible, car on ne savait jamais si la force de sa retenue était plus forte que ses instincts bestiaux. On ne pouvait pas prévoir les actes d'un monstre de l'enfer, encore moins d'un majordome de l'enfer.

-Dit-moi, où est père?

C'était donc la raison de son apparition déconcertante. Le domestique se félicita silencieusement d'avoir été assez lucide pour ne pas l'avoir attaqué sur place, à la vue du premier gêneur.

-Monsieur vient à l'instant même de quitter cette pièce.

-Ah! Il est sûrement allez voir mère!

-Sans doute.

-J'y vais! Père doit s'inquiéter de ne pas encore m'avoir vu sur pied!

La candeur extrême de cet héritier le choqua. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir l'étendue du vide qui séparait le fils du père par une cruauté distincte qui ne faisait que faire languir son estomac impatient. Ses crocs voulaient s'échapper à tout prix de ses lèvres, la douleur de l'abstinence ne s'était jamais manifestée à lui sous cet angle vicieux, sadique. Tant ses muscles se tendaient, il en trembla légèrement, et le garçon s'en étonna. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire que son majordome, parfait jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, pouvaient trembler d'une façon aussi étrange que soudaine. Sans voix, l'enfant recula d'un pas, comme s'il comprenait qu'il valait mieux prendre ses distances un instant pour permettre à l'adulte de se contenir convenablement. Après une brève inspiration d'une profondeur si marquée quelle souleva l'incompréhension chez Ciel il épousseta ses vêtements malgré leur propreté exemplaire.

-Puis-je vous poser une question my lord?

-Attend, avant je vais parler à père pour le rassurer!

Il fit demi-tour en sautillant, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, sa course fut brutalement stoppée par un souffle violent qui fit claquer la porte massive. Quand il tenta de l'ouvrir, il en fut incapable.

-Sebastian! La porte est coincée!

-Tant que je ne recevrais une réponse convenable, il en sera ainsi my lord.

-Que… veux-tu dire?

L'enfant eu soudain le vertige, comme s'il tombait. Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux et protégea son visage à l'aide de ses bras, mais quand il se senti en sécurité, sa vue s'ouvrant sous le simple fait d'être assis sur le fauteuil qu'avait longuement et précédemment occupé le comte, là, à veiller son fils de la mort.

Et Sebastian l'observait, aucune trace d'amusement transperçant son visage habituellement éclairé par son sourire si particulier.

-Puis-je donc vous la poser, cette question?

Son regard se faisait insistant, tailladé par l'impatience.

-Heu… soit… dit donc!

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait bien dire tant qu'il était désorienté.

-Si quelque chose venait à vous appeler, répondrez-vous à son appel?

-Quelque chose?

-Oui.

-Quelque chose comme quoi?

-Hum! Je ne sais pas. Disons ceci : les ténèbres?

-Les… ténèbres?

Il n'y avait nulle trace de surprise sur le visage resplendissant de jeunesse, simplement un regard chargé de ce qui semblait être de lourds reproches et des craintes amères.

-Alors?

L'enfant aborda la question d'une façon tout à fait hallucinante, il abandonna son air innocent, prit un air sérieux, toisant son interlocuteur de son regard perçant, plaçant ses bras sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil noir, croisant les jambes. À cet instant même, il semblait vieillit d'une dizaine d'année, voilant son expression d'une lourde expérience peu plaisante.

-«_Si ténèbres sonnent à ta porte, ouvre-leurs ta demeure»_ Les Phantomhive seront les hôtes de tous alliés, mais également les ennemis de tous intrus. Cet appel, s'il pourra nous servir, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient d'y répondre! Autrement, je l'étoufferais dans un monde d'obscurité dont nul ne se souviendra l'existence à l'arrivée de l'aube.

_Potentia Regere… Telle est la devise marquant à jamais le sceau de ce sang envoutant. «Le pouvoir de diriger»… Tout cela sonne comme une douce musique! Le pouvoir de contrôler, le pouvoir de se faire entendre. Le pouvoir de régner! Je crois bien avoir trouvé les véritables sang-bleu de ce royaume morne!_

Ce changement de caractère laissa Sebastian tout de même pantois. Jamais il n'aurait pu s'attendre à un tel renversement de situation! Il ne connaissait pas l'enfant de cette manière, ce qui prouvait que les liens père-fils étaient bien plus étroits qu'il ne le craignait. Le comte devait sans doute déjà avoir instruit sa progéniture quant à son rôle futur dans la société anglaise.

-Trouves-tu satisfaction à ta demande?

-Je suis tout à fait combler my lord.

-Alors ouvre cette fichue porte!

-Bien sûr monsieur, tout de suite.

Il s'exécuta, le désir rongeant sa chair inhumaine. Il voulait cet enfant, plus que tout, rien que pour le voir tomber à ses pieds une fois piétiné par la honte et l'impuissance. Tout grand homme devait trouver sa chute après tout, il n'y avait aucune exception à la règle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensée jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ce spectacle fort alléchant. Peut-être y avait-il une faille dans cette tour imprenable qu'est la Règle du Jeu, peut-être que ceux qui possédait le sang illustre des racines noires de l'empire britannique pouvait s'approprier exclusivement cette faille, cette tâche.

Mais les tâches n'étaient-elle pas des souillures? Et les souillures sont inacceptables à la cour de la reine. Donc, on pouvait croire en conséquent que les Phantomhive, se montrant délibérément aux côtés de cette chose indésirable, pour une question d'honneur et de pouvoir, se déclarait à la fois chien soumis et cerbère déraciné de leur enfer originel. Ombre et lumière à la fois. Ronce et rose. Épée et bouclier. Papillon et couronne.

Souverain.

Roi.

Éternel.

L'enfant quitta la pièce, toujours en colère.

Nul n'aurait pu à l'instant même savoir que le diable qui lui ouvrait la porte, allait en refermer une autre pour faire sien le «trésor» que chérissait l'actuel et inévitablement le dernier possesseur de la seule clé qui pouvait contrarier ses plans sombres…


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

_«L'aurore s'annonce, mais votre nuit et vos cauchemars sont loin d'être terminés»_

Le petit Ciel avait rejoint ses parents, mais il ne fut pas précédé par le majordome. Ce dernier savait qu'en apparaissant en même temps que lui à la vue du comte, ça n'aurait qu'aggraver sa situation déjà précaire. Il devait se méfier à présent, l'enfant n'était plus «inconscient» du monde de l'ombre dans lequel Vincent Phantomhive s'acharnait à diriger avec fermeté. Au nom de la reine bien entendu. Soulagé de voir son rejeton sain et sauf, un lourd poids avait battu en retraite du cœur inquiet du maître de la maison. Il était d'autant plus satisfait de ne pas avoir eu à chasser le diable pour obtenir un peu d'intimité puisque ce dernier ne s'était pas encore découvert malgré le fait qu'il s'imposait dorénavant une plus grande surveillance aux aguets. Ciel avait bien caché son jeu, il avait retrouvé son sourire de jeune garçon une fois en compagnie de sa famille, ce qui rassura également Angelina, qui s'en voulait d'avoir faussement glacé le cœur du couple de la maisonnée avec la prédiction non réalisée de la mort prématuré du petit Ciel. Frances était également heureuse de voir le gamin en bonne santé, pareillement pour le cas de sa propre fille, Élisabeth, qui s'avérait pétillante de vie comme à la tragique veille.

Afin de s'enquérir de ses tâches quotidiennes en tant que domestique, Sebastian alla distribuer quelques ouvrages matinaux aux autres domestiques, sous le regard amusé de Tanaka, le précédent majordome de la famille, convertit en intendant, parfois en précepteur lorsqu'il s'agit de donner des leçons supplémentaires à Ciel. Mais la plupart du temps…

C'était Sebastian qui était en charge de l'enfant.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce jour. Vincent ne risquera pas une seconde fois de tenter le démon à son propre jeu. Cela reviendrait à secouer un morceau de viande sanguinolente face à un loup à l'estomac vide, du vrai suicide.

En d'autre termes : pas de baby-sitting pour Sebastian pour une période indéterminée, ce qui lui plut en fait, il avait un peu de temps pour se «préparer» à toutes éventualités.

C'est sous un regard lourd de reproches qu'il servit le thé aux nobles, Vincent devait sans doute se préoccuper quant à sa mission, qui exigeait hélas un départ précipité. L'idée d'abandonner sa douce moitié ainsi que son seul enfant au manoir sombre qui recelait également un ennemi de taille lui répugnait en due et bonne forme.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Angelina et Frances se préparèrent à quitter leur famille pour retourner à leurs demeures respectives, Frances dans la campagne anglaise et Angelina à Londres, là où elle exerçait sa profession de docteure, ce qui était très rare pour une femme à l'époque. Son rang dans la noblesse y était sûrement pour quelque chose…

Quant à Vincent, il s'était retiré dans la serre, prétexte un besoin soudain de prendre l'air. Sa belle-sœur, prévenante de nature, s'était proposée pour l'accompagner, il ne la chassa point, esquissant un faible sourire de reconnaissance qui fit battre le cœur de la dame en rouge un peu plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude. Sa flamme secrète pour cet homme ne s'était donc pas encore éteinte comme elle le désirait tant. Elle se sentait coupable, coupable de trahison, envers sa propre sœur! Aimer le comte était un tabou qu'elle avait toujours refusé d'affronter jusqu'à ce jour, mais elle savait bien que tôt ou tard, elle allait devoir soit renoncer soit confronter ses pires craintes.

Il ne lui manquait plus que le courage nécessaire pour faire sortir les mots douloureux de son cœur pour s'alléger du fardeau de son crime qui ne blessait qu'elle en réalité.

Le noble contemplait les fleurs rouges dont les pétales éclatants se recroquevillaient à l'approche de la nuit. Ses doigts effleurèrent délicatement les végétaux qui lui arrachèrent un soupir d'irritation. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas supporter cette horrible couleur, il n'en avait point la force nécessaire.

-Vous vous portez bien Vincent?

-Je suis un peu fatigué pour tout dire.

-Venez donc vous asseoir un instant!

-Soit.

Il prit place à la table de fer forgé blanc joliment décoré d'éléments floraux et abstraits.

-Vous me paraissez soucieux pour tout dire.

-Ma chère, je ne peux que l'être avec toutes ces responsabilités qui réclament mon entière âme.

-Vous surmener inquiétera Rachel.

Ses lèvres brûlaient au simple fait de prononcer le nom de sa sœur chérie, qui avait volé le cœur de cet homme dont elle avait tant rêvée secrètement, à l'attente vaine du jour où il serait venu cueillir son amour à elle et non le sien.

-Rachel à d'autre chose à faire que de s'inquiéter pour moi. Elle me sait exigeant quant à mon travail.

-Ma sœur vous aimes de toute ses forces volontaires, je ne voudrais pas voir de tristesse dans ses yeux parce qu'elle ne puis vous seconder dans les moments difficiles.

-Certes, mais qu'en est-il de la tristesse dans VOS yeux? Nulle femme ne mérite un chagrin de votre ampleur, ai-je tort? Qu'est-ce que donc que la douleur qui poignarde vos expressions de la sorte?

La femme senti son estomac se nouer sous le supplice. Mais son esprit, malgré tout, était plus fort que la folie qu'elle avait accueillie dans ses bras une dizaine d'années auparavant, celle qui la foudroya le jour où elle apprit les fiançailles de sa sœur. Sa raison l'emporterait, elle en était fermement convaincue. L'extravagance dont elle avait fait preuve par son désarroi d'antan n'était plus chose actuelle, du moins, elle tentait silencieusement se convaincre de ce fait. Sa haine n'était pas apaisée, ni même le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait par la fabuleuse union qu'était celle de Rachel et Vincent Phantomhive. Elle les aimait heureux ensembles, mais parfois, quand elle laissait quelques fantaisies lui traverser l'esprit, elle se voyait, devant l'autel, son amour brisé lui passant l'anneau au doigt…

Puis la cruelle réalité rompait ce simple vœu éternellement condamné.

Ce vœu si cher, celui qui, né de la jalousie et de l'égoïsme typiquement humain, avait effacé l'image de Rachel du monde, l'exilant dans un monde sans rêves ni couleurs.

Un monde sans rouge.

-Si je puis dénuder ma pensée, dit-moi Angelina, ai-je raison si j'affirme que tu portes un enfant?

_Si cet enfant aurait été le sien… Si seulement._

La dame rouge ne parut pas surprise d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche qu'elle aurait aimé embrasser au moins une fois.

-Tu as de l'œil, plus que quiconque…

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai fait venir ici il y a dix ans?

La familiarité avait finalement reprit sa place, la glace était brisée. Angelina ne pouvait que se sentir heureuse de s'imaginer qu'ils étaient tous deux assis là, en train de discuter de progéniture future.

-Oui. Rachel croyait que tu perdais la tête à force d'affirmer qu'elle était enceinte. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais su comment tu avais fait pour deviner alors que son ventre était aussi plat qu'une planche de bois!

-J'ai peut-être reçu le don de voir la vie en d'autre, qui sait?

-Tu as tout de même prédit que ce serait un garçon… C'est plus qu'un don.

-De la chance alors. J'avais une chance sur deux, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour me pavaner sous le nom de devin?

-Pourquoi pas en effet? Alors, monsieur le prophète, serai-ce un garçon ou une fille qui m'appellera maman?

-Je parie que ce sera une jolie fille. Aussi belle et vertueuse que sa mère!

Le sourire sincère lui arracha péniblement une seconde rêverie.

_Notre enfant… Par pitié._

-Rachel est-elle au courant?

-Non. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé les mots pour le lui dire.

-Pourtant, une femme aussi douce qu'elle ne peut pas faire autre chose que de te féliciter chaudement…

-Je sais bien, mais je ne me sens pas prête à lui déballer tout cela. Je vais attendre que la santé de Ciel ne nous inquiète plus.

-Soit. Je te promets de tenir ma langue.

-Merci… Vincent.

_Son nom… si doux. Si… inaccessible. _

-Au fait, je te remercie d'avoir prit soin de lui, il est vivant.

-Garde donc ta reconnaissance pour Sebastian, sans lui, Ciel ne serait plus des nôtres!

-Je sais, mais c'était toi que je voulais gratifier.

-Ah? Hum! Merci dans ce cas… Mais tout de même, ce domestique est une perle rare! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une simple plante ayant des propriétés médicinales contre la pneumonie et la toux pourrait aussi agir pour l'asthme!

-C'est un être à part, oui. Il se démarque autant par ses habilitées que par son fichu sourire en coin, marmonna-t-il sous cape.

-Pardon?

-Ce n'est rien.

-Très bien… Je vais malheureusement devoir vous quitter, mon travail à Londres ne me permet pas de rester plus longtemps.

-Je comprends, soit. Tu es toujours la bienvenue dans notre foyer, ne l'oublie jamais.

-Soit en sûr Vincent.

Elle se retira, le cœur serré de remords. Elle aurait pu tout lui dire en cet instant qui n'allait jamais revenir à la vie. Le passé est composé de morceaux de verres prisonnier de la toile de la nuit, comme suspendus dans le ciel, incarnant les étoiles. Oui, le passé était plein de remords, de tristesses, de rêves inachevés ou à peine frôlés… Et il était toutes les étoiles du ciel, celles qu'on voudrait prendre dans nos mains pour s'approprier ne serait-ce qu'un instant de cet éclat qui nous échappa jadis. Cet éclat de lumière qui nourrissait les cœurs irrésolus à s'abandonner, les éclairants vainement dans l'obscurité, leurs donnants les plus tristes espoirs du monde, ceux qui n'ont aucuns fondements réels, qui appartiennent à un monde trop douloureusement regardé avec envie. Oui, le passé était toutes ces choses que les humains refusent de se détacher pour la simple raison que nul n'avait la force de soustraire ses yeux embués de larmes de ces magnifiques étoiles, de ces choses perdues, qui ne reviendront pas.

_Jamais, jamais._

_Parce que les humains ne possèderont jamais la force de toucher les étoiles, tout comme leurs actions antérieures. Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, tout est perdu, perdu… Le passé n'est que chimère et honte. Il ne doit pas survivre. Jamais. Car ton cœur plus blanc que neige ne saurait dévorer toutes ces ténèbres à lui seul…_

Vincent était seul, seul à penser à ce qu'il allait faire à présent. Il devait quitter le manoir pur une période indéterminée, sa mission était vitale pour le royaume de l'Angleterre. Il était prit au piège entre sa «loyauté» et sa paternité. Laisser Ciel seul avec Rachel sans protections contre le diable était de la folie et il ne voulait pas qu'un accident fort fâcheux se produise. Mais il n'avait plus aucune ressource à disposition. Il pouvait toujours demander à un ami digne de confiance de venir s'interposer entre le domestique et sa famille, mais ce ne sera pas aisé de se trouver quelqu'un qui puisse mener à bien cette tâche délicate. Quand il y pensa réellement, il s'apercevait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis proches qu'il laisserait seuls avec sa famille. Il y avait Claus, mais il était en Inde pour un voyage d'affaire. Il pouvait retenir Frances, mais il craignait qu'elle ne refuse de rester afin de retourner auprès de sa famille et de s'occuper de Lizzy. Il ne lui restait que donc très peu d'option. Un éclair de génie le frappa et il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir pensé à cette personne plus tôt. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers le manoir, il avait besoin de rassembler un tas d'arguments pour se faire écouter et cela n'était pas chose aisée de faire avec lui, mais il s'avérait d'une valeur inestimable pour les situations aussi délicates. Quand il fut à l'extérieur de la serre, il fut surpris de voir des Amaryllis s'éparpiller dans le vent. Plusieurs tombèrent à ses pieds, d'autre un peu plus loin. Il vit à quelques dizaines de mètres de là Angelina, le visage entre les mains, semblant pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne savait pas d'où provenaient les fleurs, mais il savait qu'il avait brisé un cœur. Il avait su dès l'instant où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés pour la première fois qu'elle l'aimait, mais il ne pu guère faire preuve de réciprocité. C'était Rachel qui avait capturé son cœur, pas Angelina.

-Tout ce rouge me donne mal au crâne! Allons, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cette histoire à l'eau de rose!

Vincent n'avait jamais eu la moindre compassion à l'égard de qui que ce soit. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où des larmes s'étaient versées sur ses joues si ce fut le cas un jour. Il traversa à la hâte l'entrée de sa demeure et se précipita sous les regards étonnés des autres domestiques, vers son bureau à l'étage. Une fois rendu, il prit place sur son fauteuil, le même qui avait appartenu à son père, et à son grand-père bien avant cela. Il tira un petit papier d'un tiroir étroit et le consulta brièvement.

-Je vois. C'est à son tour de me faire une faveur… Tant mieux!

Il prit le téléphone et composa un long numéro à l'aide des chiffres présélectionnés de l'appareil. Plusieurs tonalités se firent entendre, puis enfin, à son soulagement, on répondit. Une voix plutôt grave semblait grogner de rage à l'autre bout du fil.

«Qui est-ce?»

-C'est ainsi qu'on salut un vieil ami mon cher?

«Cette voix… Si seulement j'aurais pu ne plus jamais l'entendre petit garnement!»

-Allons, tu t'en remettras un jour!

«Tu parles! Sais-tu au moins qu'elle heure il est?»

-Hum. Ici, il est presque six heures, alors il est environ huit heures chez toi, non? Où est le problème?

«Pas quand tu as passé la nuit dernière avec une fichue de belle femme!»

-Je vois, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil depuis le temps! Surtout pas ton horrible accent quant tu parles anglais…

«_Du weißt, wo ich lieben würde, um meinen Akzent setzen_?»

_*Tu sais où je voudrais te le mettre mon accent?*_

-_Also versuchen zu sehen!_

_*Essaie donc pour voir!*_

«Par contre toi, tu n'as pas perdu la main!»

-Je te remercie.

«Disons que je m'attend désormais à une requête, car te connaissant, tu as quelque chose à me demander, pas vrai Vincent?»

-Comment puis-je être aussi prévisible? C'est impardonnable…

«Bah! Que veux-tu?»

-Tu aimerais prendre des vacances dans mon coin pluvieux?

«_Scheiße… _Que veux-tu réellement?»

_*Merde…*_

-_Ich brauche wirklich deine Hilfe Dietrich…_

_*J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide Dietrich…* _

«_Mein Gott, es ist so schrecklich?»_

_*Mon dieu, est-ce si horrible?*_

_-Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie ..._

_*Tu n'as pas la moindre idée à quel point*_

«Je part sur le champ mon vieux.»

-Merci de ta compréhension.

«Je ferais n'importe quoi qui est humainement possible pour toi et tu le sais bien! Mais dorénavant, cesse de profiter de ma gentillesse espèce de _teufel!_»

*_diable*_

Vincent avait presque échappé le combiné tant il avait été surpris que son ami le surnomme de la sorte. Cela lui rappelait de très mauvaises choses…

«Je prends le premier bateau qui partira de Cuxhaven, heureusement que je suis à ma résidence de Hambourg, c'est plus près que Berlin! Et puis, comment savais-tu que je serais là?»

-L'intuition je dirais.

«Bah! Je serais là d'ici deux ou trois jours maximum, tu sauras patienter jusque-là?»

-Crois-tu que j'ai vraiment le choix Dietrich?

«Hé, hé! Je n'aime pas quand tu déprimes comme ça! Arrête de t'apitoyer, t'es un _aristokrat _fier et je te vois très mal te faire du souci!»

-Je vais te le dire directement, c'est au sujet de mon fils. Il est en danger.

«_Vergebung?»_

_*Pardon?*_

-Et je ne peux pas me reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre que toi pour m'aider à le protéger.

«Tu veux que j'amène des _soldaten _ou mon _militär-Lager_?»

_*soldats, stock militaire*_

-Tout ce que tu pourras, car je crois que ça ne sera jamais assez contre cette menace…

«_Scheiße_… C'a à l'air sérieux! Je vais amener ma petite armée personnelle, tu ne seras pas déçu!»

*_merde*_

(nda : Dietrich nous apparaît dans le manga qu'une seule fois, mais si je me fit à ces brefs instants, il me paraît plutôt grossier, mais il ne remettrait jamais en doute son amitié avec Vincent…)

-Je te revaudrais ça.

«Je l'espère bien bon sang! Allez, je te laisse, j'ai du pain sur la planche!»

-Encore merci mon ami.

«Si tu te mets à pleurer, je t'assassine à mon arrivée.»

-Crois-moi, je n'ai plus de larmes à verser.

«Soit… _Abschied!_»

_*Adieu*_

-_Abschied_.

Vincent reposa finalement l'appareil, se délaissant de tout le reste. Deux ou trois jours encore avant d'avoir la conscience en paix. Dietrich était un fort haut gradé dans l'armée allemande, un militaire chevronné à la poigne de fer qui n'abandonne jamais une mission avant quelle ne soit terminée. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une visite de ce dernier en Angleterre, pour affaires politiques entre les deux empires. Comme Vincent était un noble fort influent, ils s'avéraient à s'être retrouvés dans la même salle pendant plusieurs heures. Ils s'étaient appréciés dès le premier regard et cela s'était perpétué avec sept ans de fidèle amitié.

Oui, il se rappelait de son bon ami qu'il avait soutenu plusieurs fois et cela avec le cœur léger. Mais pour lui, il se souvenait de deux personnes. Il se remémorait «Vincent», le comte de Phantomhive et il y avait aussi «Vincent», le chien de garde de la reine.

Il soupira, fatigué de se torturer l'esprit de la sorte.

Et de l'autre côté de la porte, une jeune personne restait stupéfiée de cette décision, effrayée, la main suspendue, à quelques centimètres du sol, imitant le mouvement qui allait tapoter le bois pour avertir sa présence. Cette personne se retourna et parti discrètement, le cœur bien plus lourd que le noble qui cherchait encore une échappatoire à cet enfer sans dessus-dessous…

**Spoiler (ne pas lire si ce n'est pas désiré!)** : Vous ne connaissez sans doute pas tous Dietrich… Il apparaît dans le chapitre 32 de Kuroshitsuji (black butler pour les occidentaux) et il semble assez capricieux et a sans doute un appétit aussi vorace que celui de Charles Grey, le valet de la reine. Sur ce, si nous passons au chapitre 39 et si on a un peu de jugeote, nous voyons bien que Ciel parle au téléphone avec Dietrich malgré qu'on ne voit pas son visage. On peut le deviner par son habillement semblable qu'il portait au chapitre 32, au plat de nourriture dévoilé sur son bureau et par le fait qu'il compare Ciel et Vincent quant à leurs caractères commun. Un autre indice : Dietrich est allemand et Ciel posait une question à «l'inconnu» au sujet de renseignement sur une personne allemande en visite en Angleterre… Si j'ai bien vu, Dietrich n'est peut-être pas un personnage aussi effacé qu'on pourrait le penser! (Vive ma logique!)

J'espère pouvoir publier plus rapidement mes chapitres, je suis désolée pour toute cette attente!

Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs (pas trop nombreux, mais fidèles!)


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

_«Les origines sont incomblables, mais nul ne saurait être plus unique que votre nom»_

Une incroyable surprise attendait le comte de Phantomhive ce matin-là, un invité de tailla à vrai dire. Quand Tanaka réveilla le couple pour annoncer la nouvelle fraîche, Vincent c'était précipité hors de son lit et se hâta de parvenir au hall du manoir, vérifier de ses propres yeux que c'était bel et bien la vérité. Mei Lin et Finnian s'occupaient des bagages de l'invité surprise avec empressement, par respect non dissimulé, voilé d'une admiration totale. Le comte voyait bel et bien cette personne sous ses yeux, les siens étaient teintés de leur mélancolie éternelle depuis la perte d'un être cher. Encore vêtu de ses habits de nuit, il descendit l'escalier principal lentement, toujours incrédule par l'apparition qu'il n'avait pas prévue du tout.

-Je suis désolée Vincent, Dietrich m'a prévenue que quelque chose n'allait pas bien et je me suis aussitôt mit en route pour te voir. J'espère ne pas trop te secouer par cette heure si matinale!

Le sourire triste qu'il connaissait de cette femme plutôt âgée lui remémora la fois où il avait apparu la première fois sur son visage, de longues années auparavant.

-Mère?

Rachel avait fait son entrée, vêtue d'un peignoir contrairement à son époux imprudent.

-Mon chéri, que se passe… Oh! Madame, quel plaisir de vous voir!

-Allons mon enfant, cessez de me vouvoyer et appelez-moi par mon nom!

-Si cela est votre volonté Abigail.

-Cela va de soit Rachel.

(Abigail est un nom fictif, on n'a jamais entendu parler des parents de Vincent de toute façon!)

Les deux femmes se saluèrent par une embrassade chaleureuse sous les yeux de Vincent, toujours tétanisé.

-Allons Vincent, dit-bonjour à ta mère!

-Mè…re… Je ne… sais pas quoi dire de cette situation…

En réalité, il n'avait guère envie de la voir, pas après qu'elle l'ait si fortement grondé lors de sa dernière visite qui remontait à plus de trois ans. Il avait toujours entretenu très peu de liens avec depuis la mort de son père et il croyait s'être bien fait comprendre lors de leur dernière discussion, il ne voulait pas que son chagrin ne teinte le cœur de sa famille à lui, qu'il avait bâtie par ses propres mains, sans les moindres regrets.

-Tu m'en parleras plus tard, j'aimerais voir mon petit-fils avant toute chose!

-Je vais aller le chercher Abigail, c'a ne prendra qu'un instant!

Alors que Rachel se dirigeait vers les escaliers, Vincent l'arrêta en lui prenant délicatement le bras.

-Je vais y aller. J'en profiterais pour me vêtir plus décemment.

-Très bien mon chéri.

Et il se retira, la démarche lasse et quelque peu chancelante. Il était troublé, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour Dietrich aurait pu prévenir la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en ce monde, surtout dans ces moments si difficiles à surmonter. Il passa à sa chambre et se dénuda en silence. Il pensait à ce qu'il allait faire à l'heure actuelle, mais ne put trouver de solution plus satisfaisante que de chasser son seul parent vivant en dehors de Frances et de lointain cousins habitant les contrées de l'Irlande à ce jour. Il saisit une chemise fraîche dans la penderie et la passa sur ses épaules finement dessinée. Avant qu'il ne couve son dos pâlot, on vit de nombreuses marques grossières le saturer sauvagement, imprégnant sa peau d'ivoire de cicatrices révélatrices sur son lourd passé dans l'ombre de la cour impériale de l'Angleterre. Ils se rappelaient la provenance de chacune d'entre elles, la plus large datait d'il y a trois années antérieures, lors de l'affaire de l'attenta de Birmingham. Dison qu'un poignard dans le dos n'était jamais très apprécié. Heureusement que le voyou avait à peine forcé dans sa lancée, sinon Vincent aurait rendu l'âme avant même de tomber au sol. Ce n'était pas les «risques du métiers», mais les «risques de l'honneur». Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la face devant la reine, elle ne lui permettrait jamais de commettre la moindre erreur de toutes manières. Les Phantomhive avaient été parfaits depuis le tout début, depuis que leur longue lignée à été créée. Elle remontait au quatorzième siècle et avait toujours été une figure de noblesse et de puissance. Sans s'en vanter, Vincent était fier de compter parmi ses ancêtres un membre de la _Conspiration des Poudres _de 1605 et ce, même s'il s'agissait d'un groupe de terroriste antiroyaliste. Il avait toujours réprimé ce désir insatiable qui prenait le cœur de tous les Phantomhive un jour ou l'autre, celui de la rébellion pure, insubordonnée, libératrice d'un joug de bien moindre importance réelle à ses yeux. Les Phantomhive passaient par ce stade depuis plus de cent générations, ce qui était un beau curriculum vitae. Mais il y avait cette chaîne invisible qui les reliait à la royauté anglaise, celle qui leur donnait le véritable pouvoir d'existence et d'action. Sans la couronne, les nobles n'ont plus aucunes fonctions à entretenir et se rouillent à l'ennui de la rétrograde populaire. Le peuple ne franchissait pas les frontières des nobles simplement parce que les souverains anglais le maintenaient bien loin de ses semblables fortunés. La vérité est que le peuple était le véritable roi du royaume, car sans lui, la monarchie n'existerait pas et sans elle, la noblesse serait balayée par une petite brise océanique. Renverser l'Angleterre ne serait pas chose réalisable, car il était prit au piège entre sa liberté et son influence. La société respectait l'aristocratie parce que les sang-bleu disaient de le faire, mais s'ils décident de se taire et de leur tourner le dos? Les nobles ne sauraient vivre sans leur pilier de soutient, alors Vincent se devait d'être délicat avec ses mots et ses gestes. Le moindre faux mouvement pourrait le condamner au châtiment impérial du rejet et de l'infamie, car tous mots se répandraient comme une traînée de poudre dans les rues de Londres, comme si les murs capturaient les paroles et faisaient passer le message de ville en ville, déformant les mots, les phrases, les intentions et formaient ces hideuses rumeurs de fausses vertus.

Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à la reine ouvertement sans le payer de sa vie. Il avait besoin d'allié. Ce qui ne lui manquait pas d'ailleurs.

Maintenant habillé, il alla quérir la présence de son fils, qui devait probablement encore dormir vu l'heure matinale. D'un pas rapide, mais monotone, il se dirigea vers la pièce visée. Finalement rassuré d'atteindre la porte de chêne, il tourna avec célérité la poignée dorée et pénétra dans l'antre qui se voulait protecteur d'un trésor précieux, impardonnable à laisser sans surveillance. Un petit corps chétif reposait dans le lit, recouvert de doux draps épais pour le protéger du froid d'octobre. Étrangement, les rideaux avaient été tirés, comme le ferais habituellement Sebastian pour réveiller l'enfant. Même que les fenêtres étaient ouverte et une douce neige envahissait la pièce malgré la saison peu avancée. Vincent craignit le pire, s'imaginant que le majordome avait désobéit à ses ordres une autre fois. Il ferma les panneaux de verre rapidement, l'air glacial n'était pas une bonne affaire pour la santé de Ciel après tout. Il s'assura que l'enfant était sain et sauf, puis chercha à déceler le diable dans la pièce. Il ne trouva aucune trace de lui, ce qui l'étonna. Il s'enquérait la tâche de réveiller son fils, ne savant pas trop comment s'y prendre, il se contenta de poser sa main sur la tête juvénile, puis il s'éveilla lentement, sortant de sa torpeur nocturne. Vincent ne remarqua qu'à cet instant les vêtements et les draps mouillés de Ciel, glacés. Il devina : c'était Ciel qui avait ouvert la fenêtre et qui l'avait abandonnée à sa position. Il vit des gouttes un peu moins récentes, presque sèches, ce qui révéla une longue nuit sans sommeil, dédiée à la contemplation d'un paysage gris et blanc.

-Ciel…

-Pè…re?

L'enfant se redressa, frottant les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux afin de chasser les dernières traces de fatigue.

-Que faites-vous ici père?

-Je suis venu te réveiller. Ta grand-mère est en bas, elle t'attend avec impatience.

-Grand…mère?

Il avait la même expression choquée que Vincent avait eue quelques instants plus tôt.

-Oui. Mais dit-moi, aurais-tu de la difficulté à dormir?

-Rarement, mais ce fut le cas la nuit dernière.

-Et tu regardais par la fenêtre, n'est-ce pas?

-Aurais-je oublié de la fermer?

-En effet, tu es glacé maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque avec ta maladie en effervescence, est-ce bien clair?

-Oui, pardonnez-moi.

Son regard indiquait clairement qu'il était attristé par le fossé qui semblait s'être sournoisement creusé entre lui et son père. Oui, en effet, ils n'étaient pas si proches qu'on aurait pu le penser, surtout à cause des déplacements imprévus de Vincent, fréquents et imprévisibles. Une fois, il dû les quitter le jour de l'anniversaire de son enfant. Il l'avait fait en maudissant la reine et avait entraîné avec lui de lourdes rancœurs, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation, surtout pas sur la noirceur des crimes qui se multipliaient à Londres malgré son omniprésence dans les activités criminelles du monde de l'ombre.

-Bien. Tanaka ne devrait pas tarder et quand tu seras vêtu, vient accueillir dignement ta grand-mère, même si c'est la dernière chose que tu as envie de faire…

-Tanaka? Pourquoi n'est-ce plus Sebastian qui s'occuperait de moi?

-Disons qu'il a d'autre tâche à s'enquérir…

Instinctivement, il posa un genou sur le lit de son fils, prit sa tête fragile d'une main et la retint contre lui, son autre bras s'occupant de l'enlacer tendrement… Jamais on ne l'avait vu faire preuve d'une telle marque d'affection paternelle, jamais. Peut-être était-ce parce que son rôle de cerbère dévorait celui de père en silence, peut-être qu'il n'avait plus de force à aimer dignement son enfant après s'être acharné contre une bande de voyous immoraux. Si seulement tous ces criminels savaient qu'il se ruinait l'âme à force de devoir laisser derrière lui un enfant en pleurs, réclamant son étreinte…

Si seulement les ténèbres n'avaient jamais foulées le sol du monde répugnant des humains, pour ne jamais obliger les hommes à quitter leurs foyers ravagés par les départs cruels.

-Pardonne-moi Ciel de t'avoir laissé seul durant tout ce temps… Je n'ai jamais désiré te tourner le dos.

L'enfant, étonné, ne put réagir qu'en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux habits de son père, laissant de claires larmes noyer ses yeux qui lui brûlait maintenant.

-Pardonne-moi Ciel…

La seule façon pour Vincent d'exprimer sa tristesse était par son incertitude quant au futur. Il devait quitter le manoir dès l'arriver de Dietrich, ce qui devait arriver d'ici deux ou trois jours.

-Père…

-Oui?

-Tout est pardonné, la faute ne revient pas à vous… Car je sais que vous reviendrez toujours à la maison.

C'était la bête noire qui torturait le comte nuit et jour. Cette confiance aveugle allait sans doute être trahie un jour, car il ne savait jamais quand il quittait sa demeure si un jour il y remettrait les pieds. C'était «les risques du métier», ceux qu'il haïssait à un point tel que sa haine devenait brasier ardent dans son cœur. Maintes fois il avait exigé des garanties de protection à la reine et maintes fois où sa parole n'avait pas été écoutée favorablement. Décidément, sur ce point, il devait jouer tout seul sa partie d'échec, il était seul au monde pour sauvegarder à la fois sa vie et celle de sa famille chérie.

Seul et faible, uniquement poussé par l'image de son bonheur frêle. On le lui avait pourtant dit, son propre père l'avait mit en garde des années auparavant :

_«Ne fonde pas de famille avant d'être sûr d'avoir toutes les dispositions pour la protéger sous la main…»_

Il n'avait pas écouté ce précieux conseil apparemment, car son amour sincère pour Rachel l'aura aveuglé si profondément que le nom des Phantomhive n'était devenu pour lui qu'un lointain et vague souvenir. Ô amour de jeunesse devenu réalité, concrétisé par les alliances d'or, que cette belle histoire devint tragédie aux pieds de l'homme qui ne pouvait plus se permettre d'aimer sans exposer à froid aux mains d'assassins furieux…

Oui, Vincent comprenait ce que son père voulu lui transmettre, le message secret, l'emblème même au cœur de son identité toute entière. La devise. _Potentia Regere._

La vérité était que….

Pour aimer sans retenue, pour fonder une famille sans danger, pour cueillir une fleur sans la briser, un Phantomhive devait régner tel un roi sur sa domination. Devenir le roi de son monde à lui et empiéter sur celui des autres.

Un Phantomhive devait détruire la couronne d'autrui…

Afin d'embellir la sienne d'une lueur éternelle de pouvoir.

La lueur qui reflétait dangereusement l'enfer des anges aux ailes noires…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_«Un homme peut vivre en croyant ne jamais mourir, et il meurt sans jamais avoir vraiment vécu…»_

Vincent ne pouvait guère supporter lady Abigail, sa propre mère, pas depuis un funeste jour qui marqua son enfance profondément. Présentement, il était assis, une table le séparait de la dame âgée, ainsi que des tasses de thé fumant. Il n'avait pas touché à son petit déjeuné, ce qui étonna Rachel, puisqu'elle le savait en bon appétit au réveil. Sebastian faisait tranquillement le service, sous le regard méfiant de son maître et sous celui interrogateur de l'invitée. Seule Rachel nourrissait de la peur à son égard… Ce qu'il savait bien évidemment. Ciel était assis sur les genoux de son père, il était d'un calme inhabituel, qui s'expliqua par sa timidité face aux étrangers. Il n'avait vu sa grand-mère paternelle que très peu de fois, Vincent refusait toujours de créer un contact pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'il se renforce avec le temps.

-Alors mère, que désirez-vous?

La dame posa gravement la tasse sur sa petite assiette de porcelaine richement décorée. Elle essuya ses lèvres à l'aide du mouchoir jonchant la table et elle soupira.

-Je suis venue voir l'enfant qui un jour commettra la même erreur que toi et ton père…

_Ça recommence…_

-Es-tu réellement obligé de plonger mon petit-fils dans cette histoire noire?

-Il est mon hériter et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus une autre fois mère… Cette discussion à été close il y a plus de dix ans.

-Non, elle n'a jamais trouvé la paix mon fils… Elle a simplement été oubliée après la mort de ton père…

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, exprimant toute son aversion envers le «destin» de l'héritier des Phantomhive. Depuis qu'elle s'était mariée à un certain comte de Phantomhive, pas un seul jour elle ne regretta cette union, tout lui avait alors paru mélancolique et empreint d'une essence de crime incompris. Et sa douleur fit rage à la naissance de son premier enfant, un fils… Un successeur à cette couronne maudite. Quand, il y a près de seize ans, le père de Vincent mourut, suite à une mission périlleuse, Abigail s'était interposée entre son aîné et le titre de noble du mal… Ce fut à cet instant que ce fils tant aimé, choyer… Exprima son seul véritable désir :

«Je prendrais la place de père. Son sang en moi me guidera, n'ayez crainte mère…»

Quand est-ce que son enfant était devenu cet être glacial sans pitié? Ce cerbère déchaîné, contenu par ses propres chaînes de ténèbres?

Quand est-ce… que le jour où elle éprouva de la fierté de porter le nom des Phantomhive… était né? C'était un mariage d'amour, mais on ne l'avait mise au

Courant seulement après ses noces, quant elle intégra finalement la demeure de celui qu'elle avait réellement cru connaître par cœur.

Non, ces hommes-là, de ce sang-là, n'avait aucuns scrupules à tout enterrer dans leurs cœurs noirs. Pourquoi cet homme qu'elle continua d'aimer, l'avait trahi ainsi? Elle ne trouva point de réponse et d'autres questions, plus profondes que les précédentes, naquirent en son esprit à la venue au monde de l'enfant tant attendu par le clan qui dirigeait un monde peuplé de monstres abominables. À l'origine, les épouses Phantomhive n'ont qu'une seule vocation : engendrer un fils. Mais cette pensée d'agir archaïque fut révolue par le premier mariage d'amour de la famille, qui datait d'il y a plus d'un siècle. Les comtes de Phantomhive avaient pleinement le droit d'aimer celles qu'ils chérissaient, mais ils n'avaient en aucun cas le droit de trépasser sans fournir un enfant au «clan de l'ombre». La succession ne devait pas poser de problème, c'était le premier fils qui héritait de tout, sans discussion. De plus, rare était les deuxièmes fils, car cela pouvait créer une certaine rivalité et engendrer par la suite une guerre interne qui pourrait facilement tourner au vinaigre. Après tout, ils étaient des rapaces de nature, prêt à sauter sur le moindre os vulnérable pour le ronger, le dépouiller de sa moelle. Ces cadavres tant dévoré étaient ces criminels qu'ils pourchassaient sans relâche pour protéger le jardin de la reine ainsi que sa couronne scintillante.

Mais si on revenait à la plus lointaine origine, celle du véritable commencement…

Les Phantomhive n'existaient pas.

-Je suis fatiguée d'entendre et de voir des choses aussi cruelles Vincent… Ton pauvre père devait le savoir lui, juste avant de mourir bêtement, à quel point sa vie avait pu être misérable…

-Mère, je vous prie de cesser de parler de cela.

-Pourquoi? Aurais-tu peur de voir tous tes efforts réduits à néant? Comme ce pauvre Nathaniel…

-Mon père n'est pas mort en vain. Il nous a laissé un avenir à construire.

-Il T'A laissé cette destinée mon fils. Moi, je n'ai rien à dire. Je ne suis qu'une vieille veuve après tout, même pas liée par le sang à cette famille…

-S'il aurait pu nous en faire part, ses derniers mots auraient été pour vous. Vous n'avez jamais vu tout l'amour qu'il vous portait je le crains.

-S'il m'aima un jour, c'était dans notre belle jeunesse.

-Jusqu'à la mort fut fûtes son plus tendre amour.

-Baliverne…

Rachel s'excusa afin de quitter la table. Elle pria son époux de laisser aller Ciel, la discussion était malsaine pour lui. Si elle avait su, Rachel n'aurait jamais osée s'asseoir près d'eux alors que les temps ne s'étaient jamais montrés clément à leur réconciliation. La jeune femme quitta donc la pièce silencieusement, tenant fermement la main pâle de son fils.

-J'aime énormément ta femme Vincent, elle a un cœur en or.

-Je le sais. C'est pourquoi je l'aime.

-Mais… Elle ne te sert plus à rien cette pauvre enfant, puisqu'elle t'a donné la chair de ta chair…

-Détrompez-vous mère. Nous projetons même d'avoir un second enfant.

-Espérons donc pour ce futur assassin qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'un frère jaloux.

-Je serais heureux du simple fait que MA famille connaîtra un vrai bonheur plutôt que de ressasser de vieilles rancunes.

-Je n'en ai jamais voulu réellement à Nathaniel de m'avoir menti… mais je ne lui ai jamais pardonné d'avoir exercé la basse profession de chien de rue faussement paré des couleurs de l'empire. Vous les fils Phantomhive, vous êtes bien trop attachés aux mots pour voir d'où vient réellement votre ennemi… Ce symbole qui vous protégez depuis tant d'années est le seul reflet de votre arrogance, de votre vanité pourvue de ronces! Qu'est-ce le titre de noble quand il faut faire la sale besogne des incapables de Scotland Yard? Qu'est-ce la famille si seul le fils a de la valeur? Qu'est-ce la vie… quand on a les mains tâchées par la mort? Dit-moi Vincent, ces réponses qui ont tant chagriné mon cœur las des luttes de pouvoirs… Suis-je une mère si ingrate? Aurais-je mérité pleinement ton indifférence? Nathaniel était pareil, distant et intouchable… Vous bâtissez par vos générations un échiquier toujours plus parfait que celui de votre prédécesseur… Plus grand, plus somptueux… Approvisionné par des pions toujours plus puissants… Ils finiront par se retourner contre vous un jour, ils vous feront tomber de votre hauteur de roi afin de vous rabaisser à celle de la misère! Nul ne peut être souverain d'une telle image parfaite éternellement. Nul ne pourrait Vincent, être le roi de rien. Sur quoi voulais-tu régné? Les bandits, les couards? C'est ce que tu veux? Le seigneur des rues sombres de Londres? Est-ce réellement à ça que ta si importante personne aspire? Ce n'est pas un avenir mon fils, mais le chemin vers la potence! Tu devrais regarder ta famille, ton miroir de mensonges! Qui es-tu dans tout cela? Le fils de ton père? La vocation familiale est donc plus précieuse que tout mis à part le futur fou qui plongera tête baissée dans ce périple dont nul ne revient vivant?

-Mère. Il suffit.

Elle l'avait mit dans une colère noire tant bien qu'il se retenait de toute violence. À part, Sebastian souriait, le triste spectacle prenait enfin une tournure intéressante.

-Que veux-tu que je cesse mon fils? De me souvenir de vos erreurs, de vivre? Dit-le moi pour t'alléger le cœur si machinalement attaché aux poids de la honte!

-Je crois que vous devriez rentrer chez vous mère, vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue.

-L'ais-je été un jour du moins? Ce manoir a vu tes prédécesseurs mourir, même ton père! Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester de toutes manières… ces murs empestes le diable!

Vincent tressaillit. Il sentait l'horreur grimper d'un cran : était-ce des mots prononcés par le hasard ou le diable s'était réellement emparé des lieux?

La dame se leva de table solennellement, sans laisser paraître sa colère sur son visage. Elle alla retrouver Rachel et Ciel dans la salle d'à côté. Sebastian profita de la mauvaise humeur du comte pour l'irriter davantage. Il se posta près de lui et soupira longuement.

-Je vois que monsieur à quelques petits problèmes avec madame.

-Tait-toi, ça ne te concerne en rien.

-Faux. En tant que majordome de la maison, d qui se produit entre ces murs relève de ma fonction. Je dois autant bien m'occuper du repas que des tensions dominantes de mes maîtres. Vous devriez le savoir pourtant, c'est vous-même qui m'avez remit ce pouvoir d'action il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela.

-Ai-je murmuré si bas de te taire que tu n'aurais pas entendu où fais-tu la sourde oreille?

-Un peu des deux my lord.

-Alors cesse de contredire mon ordre et applique-le!

-Dois-je vous faire rappeler que le seul ordre que je puisse recevoir de votre personne est celui de supporter ma faim à tout prix?

-Tu as une bonne mémoire seulement pour les choses qui te plaisent, pas vrai Lucifer?

-C'est trop d'honneur. Si je puis me permettre my lord, le conflit qui perdure avec madame votre mère, n'est-il pas un peu poussé?

-Ces affaires-là, tu n'as pas à t'en soucier, c'est une affaire de famille.

-Et moi, pour ma part, je dois gérer la protection de la vôtre, pourquoi me tenir à l'écart puisque je sais déjà beaucoup de chose?

-Car maintenir le diable dans l'ignorance est une bonne méthode de le garder sous contrôle, ne penses-tu pas?

-Malheureusement, c'est tout à fait vrai. C'est bien mon seul «défaut» humain cette curiosité appétissante.

-Alors garde-là pour ton estomac et évite de l'évoquer près de moi la prochaine fois.

-Soit, et si le cœur vous en dit, faite-moi signe pour avoir un peu de compagnie.

-La tienne m'est totalement insupportable.

-Mieux vaut un diable bavard que rien du tout à mon avis. La solitude ne vous sied plus de toute façon, car dans ces temps troubles, il vaut mieux s'entourer de gens de confiance plutôt que de renoncer au genre humain qui nous habite de naissance.

Sebastian emporta les tasses vides sur son plateau d'argent et se retira lentement, presque avec hésitation. Avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, son sourire s'élargit sur son visage et il s'adressa une dernière fois à l'aristocrate préoccupé.

-Aurais-je oublié de mentionner à monsieur que ce n'est point son ami qui à prévenu madame Abigail?

Il sortit en vitesse, désireux de laisser mijoter le comte sur cette révélation.

Cette révélation qui bouleversa profondément Vincent.

Il savait qui était le coupable.

Et il comptait bien s'entretenir avec cette même personne traîtresse.


	9. Chapter 9

_Je suis désolée de tous ces retard chers lecteurs! Je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration pour la suite, mais je me suis repris en main pour vous offrir ce chapitre! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de mes offenses! Pour la peine, je vais vous mettre la puce à l'oreille : ce chapitre sera très important si vous voulez anticiper le dénouement de l'histoire! Bonne lecture et mille fois pardon encore!_

Chapitre 9

« _Quand est-ce qu'un homme ne peut plus rien si ce n'est que devenir son ombre? »_

La discussion s'était avérée fort tendue pour les deux jeunes gens assis l'un en face de l'autre. Vincent toisait son épouse d'un regard réprobateur, emplit d'incertitude. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir la vague idée qu'un tel acte avait été commit à ses dépens. Comment cela aurait-il pu se produire, en effet, telle était la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà, soucieux des intentions de sa douce moitié quelque peu traîtresse.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous nuire Vincent, je ne désirais simplement pas voir notre enfant pâtir pour vos décisions… brusques si j'ose dire.

-Brusques?

-Il est vrai que monsieur Dietrich est votre ami depuis très longtemps, mais je ne suis pas sûre si un militaire conviendrait à la protection de Ciel.

-Il est entraîné pour protéger, ou est le problème?

-Ce n'est pas de cet entourage-là qui sera bénéfique à votre fils, il a besoin d'attention maternelle, comme tous les enfants de son âge. J'eu suggéré à dame Abigail de passer un certain temps en notre compagnie à cet effet. J'ai cru bien faire en lui donnant cet avis, et jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de raviver votre passé. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu prévoir ce renversement de situation imprévu…

Elle baissa la tête en signe de capitulation. On voyait bien que des peurs sombres dévoraient son cœur à la moindre occasion. Elle avait peur, oui, de ne pas pouvoir elle-même être un soutien pour son tendre époux, de ne pouvoir être assez forte pour éloigner Ciel du danger qui semblait le guetter avec impatience.

-Si j'eu choisi un ami à moi pour me rendre ce service, ne crois-tu pas que c'était pour le bien de ma famille? Dietrich n'est pas seulement un militaire, mais il est aussi un homme qui a son honneur et sa façon de penser. Jamais au monde il ne supporterait que quelqu'un fasse du mal à notre famille, encore moins à un enfant de si jeune âge, à l'esprit de l'innocence infantile. Ciel est trop fragile encore pour comprendre que sa vie est menacée par ma faute. Il relève donc de ma responsabilité de m'assurer de corriger ma grossière erreur. Tu comprends Rachel? C'est à moi de veiller sur vous deux, pas toi.

Il s'apaisa finalement, soulagé d'avoir fait un trait sur cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Il se sentait réellement plus léger, comme si son cœur avait perdu un poids mort qui l'avait enchaîné trop longtemps. Mais malgré tout, il y avait encore de nombreux liens de fer qui retenait sa conscience vacillante auprès de souvenirs à l'origine malsains. Il se demanda longuement combien de temps encore il pourrait tenir la cadence en place avant de tomber plus bas que jamais, trop faible pour se tenir debout plus longtemps. Il se rappela de son père, de la lettre qu'il lui avait laissé avant de mourir en revenant d'une mission de la reine, mort de ses blessures. Oui, cette sombre lettre, aux mots délicats, étrangement bien écrits pour un homme qui savait que la faux de la mort allait le faucher d'ici quelques précieux instants. Toute une volonté recueillie à même un papier parsemé de formes noires et sinueuses. Vincent n'avait pas pleuré cette fois-là, il se considérait trop vieux pour s'adonner à une détresse si enfantine. Il avait alors seize ans. Et dans l'ombre du chagrin de sa mère, et de la part éprouvée de sa sœur, il prit la tête de la famille Phantomhive, se présentant à la reine en tant que nouveau Limier officiel, empreint de détermination tout aussi exemplaire que ses prédécesseurs. Mille et une choses se bousculèrent dans son esprit, les souvenirs affluaient comme des torrents violent, n'ayant aucune réserve, aucune pitié.

Il fallait pour tout Phantomhive, apprendre à contrôler ces élans nostalgiques, car sinon…

Ils s'y noieraient facilement.

-Rachel… J'aimerais savoir une chose.

-Quoi donc?

-Regrettes-tu de m'avoir épousé?

Ce fut la première fois de sa vie ou elle fut si calme, sereine, empreinte d'un réel bonheur, sans la moindre tâche venant le souiller ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais de ce calme plat émanait une froideur totale, comme si son cœur s'était gelé sans crier gare. Mais ce gel n'atteignait pas ses sentiments, seulement toutes les tristesses qui pouvaient les acérer pour en faire de vulgaires mémoires intouchables.

-Jamais.

Elle disait la pure vérité. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé une autre vie que celle de ce présent si frêle. Vincent se remémora le même moment, mais impliquant ses parents. Et contrairement à Rachel… Abigail ne prononça jamais son verdict.

-Jamais je ne regretterais, car mon seul bonheur vient de cette famille que j'aime plus que ma vie. Je suis heureuse, même si je sais que j'ai épousé le Limier royal… Votre nom m'importe peu, c'est votre personne, dans son intégrité qui m'a demandé ma main, qui m'a menée à l'autel, qui a passé cette alliance à mon doigt… C'est vous tout entier, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous venir en aide, absolument tout.

Leur amour était d'une réelle profondeur, celle qui ne vivait pas toujours dans le cœur d'un couple. Rien n'avait été forcé dans leur union et c'était ce petit secret intime qui avait fait d'eux la paire la plus heureuse qui pouvait être en Angleterre. Vincent se leva tout doucement et s'approcha de sa douce moitié d'un pas sûr. Une fois devant elle, il se courba afin de déposer un baiser sur le front pâle et chaud qu'il avait toujours aimé d'embrasser.

-Idem.

Et il quitta la pièce en silence, réconfortant leurs cœurs à eux deux par ce simple geste affectueux. Elle sourit brièvement tout en repensant à ses dix et heureuses années de mariage, de son enfant né de cet union d'amour et du futur qui les attendaient tous les trois ensembles, dans une quiétude malmenée à l'heure actuelle par les ordres de la cour royale.

_La reine n'a pas le droit de m'enlever mon époux de la sorte… Elle n'a pas le droit d'arracher un homme des bras de son enfant de la sorte!_

Une colère aigue foudroya son esprit chaviré par la réalité qui s'imposait avec des dards prêt à assassiner le premier venu. Les obligations de son mari était la source même di trouble qui planait sur leur famille, elle en était persuadée jusqu'à ses plus petites convictions. Elle désirait ardemment que Vincent cesse ses activités de l'ombre afin de se dédier corps et âme à leur famille, tant bien même que c'était infaisable. Tenter de se dérober aux ordres de la reine serait marcher sur des braises ardentes sans la moindre protection, encore mieux : jouer au funambule sans filet et sans la moindre expérience, les yeux bandés par le voile de la liberté brimée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour voir Vincent revenir dans leur demeure tous les soirs, se délectant d'une vie simple et sans tempête le guettant au seuil des lieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour ne plus jamais ressentir ce terrible malaise à chaque fois qu'il annonce un de ses interminables départs pour une période indéterminée?

Que donnerai-t-elle pour protéger son précieux trésor?

Tout. Absolument tout. Et sans la moindre hésitation.

-Si seulement…. J'en avais la force.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle refusait de s'abandonner à des rêves fantaisistes de la sorte, elle préférait prier le Seigneur de lui venir en aide et de lui être indulgent, de lui venir en aide pour marquer sa loyauté sans faille à sa foi.

Mais en fait, elle n'espérait plus rien de ce dieu tout-puissant, car elle avait compris qu'une fois qu'on portait le nom de Phantomhive… Aucun dieu ne pouvait subsister réellement.

Elle se leva et épousseta légèrement les pans de sa robe du même bleu qu'un saphir pur. Elle rejeta vers l'arrière de sa tête une mèche rebelle et elle se redressa pour finalement reprendre son allure de lady accomplie. Mais au final, elle ne put s'empêcher de joindre les mains, comme pour faire une prière. Elle murmura un bien triste désir…

_Protège-les, je t'en prie…_

Refoulant une dernière fois sa peur, elle quitta la pièce solennellement, d'un air grave. Ce fut si soudainement qu'elle entendit les portes principales de la demeure s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas, suivit d'un cri qu'elle reconnue pour être celui de Mei Lin, la bonne. La comtesse s'horrifia, et si c'était un ennemi venu les exterminer? Elle ne voulait pas se permettre d'avoir espéré pour rien encore une fois, alors elle prit son courage en main et elle passa sa main sous un des pans de sa tenue de soie, elle en sorti un revolver, chargé bien évidement. Elle voulait défendre les siens avec dignité, peu importait si elle était une femme ou non, peu importait…

Nul n'avait le droit de faire du mal aux Phantomhive.

Jamais.

Elle se pressa dans le couloir et ne sembla même pas apercevoir le majordome à sa gauche, l'air comblé.

_Ah… Les humains… quelles étranges bêtes… Mais jamais elles ne m'ennuieront. N'est-ce pas Mlle Phantomhive? Cette demeure est bien agitée… Tout comme votre cœur._

Et tel que le prédateur le ferait, le sombre personnage alla s'enquérir de la nature des fracas de l'étage plus bas, le hall. Il afficha son éternel sourire à ses lèvres, demeurant paisible et déterminé.

Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Cette petite fissure…

Si minuscule dans le bouclier de la famille de ronces…

Qui deviendrait trou béant sous ses crocs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

_« Quand vient le temps de mourir, l'homme peine à fermer les yeux sur ses regrets. »_

La dame en rouge rangea proprement les papiers divers qui jonchaient son bureau de travail. Le matin s'était avéré fort chargé de dossier de sa clientèle exigeante. Après tout, on n'en attendait pas moins de la docteure réputée de l'hôpital de Londres, cette capitale agitée en tous sens, s'éveillant aux modernités les plus fines du monde. Londres était un peu comme une fleur, elle croissait de jour en jour pour quelle puisse fleurir à l'apogée de sa beauté, de sa vitalité, dans toute sa grandeur majestueuse quelle pouvait offrir aux yeux des étrangers et de ses citoyens. Mais si elle serait vraiment une fleur de cette si rare qualité, laquelle parmi les milliers d'espèces serait-elle?

La réponse était trop évidente, surtout quand on connaissait les bas-fonds des ruelles dangereuses à l'heure nocturne funeste, surtout quand on était un de ces êtres qui connaissaient les capacités de l'homme à agir tel un animal sans morale, surtout quand la vérité s'était dénudée de ses jupons de chimères bien ficelées pour n'offrir que le vicieux spectacle du sang et de l'ombre entremêlés à ces mêmes êtres.

Londres était le pâle écho d'un mensonge dramatisé par la folie qui semblait dévorer son origine même. C'était un empire corrompu, incontrôlable malgré ses prétendues bonnes manières de l'étiquette anglaise. Rien n'était strict, rien ne pouvait être soumis aux lois lorsque des idées vagabondes trouvaient leurs chemins dans l'esprit des hommes de ce pays détrempé de ses souillures. Qui pouvait arrêter la graine de la folie de germer en quelques cœurs braves ou malsains? Certainement pas Scotland Yard, certainement pas la reine, certainement pas…

Un noble du mal.

Non, on ne pouvait pas arrêter cette maladie, ce fléau invisible de se propager dans le royaume de décadence qui pouvait très bien se comparer à l'heure actuelle à la traînée de la robe royale de Sa Majesté. On ne pouvait marcher dessus sans se faire exécuter, on ne pouvait tendre sa main pour la toucher… Mais on ne pouvait pas non plus faire autrement que la jeter une fois trop abîmée.

Londres était cette image parfaite, brodée d'or, royale, toute de soie et de dentelle… Fragile et préalablement destinée à se faire oublier dans un coin un jour.

Cette capitale teintée de suie ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un jouet qui se briserait entre des mains trop impatientes, trop violentes. Il aurait été vain de la prédestiner à autre chose, mais l'homme avait tendance à toujours tenter de recoller les morceaux, même si quelques-uns avaient été perdus dans un autre casse-tête sans futur.

Et cet adhésif qui retenait pour l'instant les fragments de l'Angleterre n'était que son ouverture au monde, aux changements innovateurs et à sa toute-puissance sur d'autres nations comme l'Inde et quelques régions de l'Afrique. C'était ça les chimères, cette fabuleuse idée de modernisation, ce chemin qui menait à une renaissance d'espoir, comme s'il menait à la terre promise, à l'Éden immaculée du Seigneur.

Adam et Ève auraient bien rit de ces pauvres fous.

Car les rares concernés savaient très bien que le fracassement final ne sera pas anodin, et qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour recoudre les pans du tissu de mensonge qu'était cette fameuse robe royale.

Alors, si l'Angleterre était l'une de ces fameuses fleurs, laquelle serait-elle?

Une rose bien évidement.

D'une écarlate digne du fluide de vie humaine caché dans des entrailles.

Et de cette définition, ce bel assemblage de pétales vifs perd toute sa noblesse et ne conviendrait plus qu'aux putains naïves qui croient êtres aimées de leurs clients.

Et quand on dit « rose », on dit « ronces. »

L'Angleterre était donc de définition populaire une putain mal-aimée qui s'écorchait la chair sur des dards pour ne serait-ce croire un instant de plus en un amour inexistant.

La capitale noire, mère de tous vices et pêchés…

Telles étaient les petites vertus humaines de ce temps…

_Je n'en finirais jamais ce train-là!_

(nda : désolé pour le petit détour de l'histoire complètement hors contexte, mais j'avais envie de philosopher un peu pour ce chapitre!)

La noble lady fit appeler son fiacre personnel, qui fit son apparition devant l'immeuble au bout d'un quart d'heure. Quand le cocher eu aidé la lady à se hisser dans l'habitacle, il se mit en route, préparé à affronter une fois de plus les rues achalandées de la ville en pleine expansion. Sa journée avait été épuisante et elle mourrait d'envie de retrouver le calme de son foyer, en compagnie de son mari, le baron de Barnett, cet homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer malgré la plaie brûlante dans son cœur concernant le comte de Phantomhive.

Non, elle n'avait jamais oublié cette si grande déception.

Les minutes s'éternisèrent, devenant des heures pour son esprit troublé. Elle ne voulait pas ressasser à nouveau tous ces souvenirs, mais elle était incapable de s'en détacher une bonne fois pour toute, comme si elle désirait secrètement pourvoir son cœur meurtri de tendres et vaines espérances. Finalement, elle fut menée à bien à se résidence de ville, là où elle passait la majorité de l'année en compagnie de son époux, visiblement absent pour la journée, elle le devina, car il avait la manie de l'attendre sur le seuil de la luxueuse demeure quand elle rentrait de son travail, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, emplit d'affection. C'était un amour simple qui les unissait, réciproque et stable, ce qui les convenait parfaitement. Ils étaient heureux à leur façon, on ne pouvait pas les plaindre d'une de ces mauvaises relations qu'on retrouve chez certains couples bornés d'intérêts différents. La baronne par alliance fut accueillie par le majordome de la maison, mais elle le somma bien vite de se retirer, désireuse de savourer un bref moment d'intimité ayant pour seule compagnie ses pensées plus ou moins teintées de mélancolie. Elle se retira dans sa chambre et elle fut soulagée de libérer sa lourde tignasse à la couleur du feu du chignon fait à la hâte ce même matin et défait par les va-et-vient incessants qu'elle effectuait sans arrêt au Royal London Hospital afin de s'enquérir de ses patients. Elle se rendit à sa salle de bain et ne fut pas surprise de trouver la baignoire claire remplit d'eau chaude. Madison, la bonne, avait toujours eu la gentillesse de penser à la fatigue de la dame de la maison après une journée de travail, alors elle prenait le soin de lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de réconfort.

Elle se dénuda sans plus attendre et plongea son corps las dans l'agréable liquide fumant. S'immergeant jusqu'à la base du cou, ses cheveux rouges flottaient à la surface de l'eau, comme de longs fils rouges des destinées qui devaient encore être tracées, s'emmêlant à la première occasion, ne cherchant pas à se distinguer des autres particulièrement.

Comme elle aurait désiré que certains de ces fils s'entrecroisent… _Les leurs._

_Je suis pitoyable, je n'ai même pas la force de me sortir tout cela de la tête…_

Les cinq courtes minutes de détente qu'elle s'était accordée lui semblèrent soudainement superficielles, sans fondement. Elle se vêtit rapidement d'un peignoir de soie rosé, dont les initiales de son nom étaient brodées sur le col avec du fil d'or. C'était un cadeau de son époux, en spécifiant qu'il devait être porté et non oublié dans un coin. Il avait choisi la couleur rose, car il avait dit ceci : « Le rose, c'est du rougemêlé à du blanc. C'est comme si on mettait de la neige sur un feu ardent. Porte le quand tu te sentiras calme, détendue si tu veux bien, tu verras, tu finiras bien par aimer cette couleur! »

Non. Elle n'aimait pas cette couleur, car quand bien même qu'un feu crépiterait en plein hiver, il ne pouvait pas être adoucit, dilué… Car le feu était sec, cassant, indélébile. Oui, le rouge était l'une de ces fameuses couleurs qu'on ne pouvait effacer d'une mémoire.

Elle regagna la chambre à coucher, parfaitement rangée comme à son habitude. Elle se sentait prisonnière dans cette pièce, car elle avait l'impression qu'elle était une peinture ouvragée par un maître morne, sans imagination, dénuant les détails de personnalités, de reflets humains. Cette pièce était définitivement un tableau ennuyant par son manque de vie. La seule chose qui pouvait prouver la présence d'un couple était les quelques photographies étalées fièrement sur une commode à l'écart. La femme s'y rendit d'une cadence lente, dépourvue d'intérêt. Le premier cadre affichait les deux époux de la maison de Barnett lors de la cérémonie nuptiale. Elle vit le sourire tendre de Rachel en arrière-plan, la pauvre femme saisissait le mouchoir proposé par son propre époux pour chasser ses larmes de joies.

La seconde image était plus intime, dévoilant son visage et celui de sa sœur, toujours aussi souriante, magnifique dans sa radiance de bonheur naturel.

_Pourquoi…_

La troisième photo représentait le couple Phantomhive ainsi que leur fils.

_Pourquoi...?_

Et la dernière était l'image de son époux en compagnie de ses feux parents.

_Pourquoi ne puis-je pas…_

_Être heureuse par moi-même? _

_Pourquoi faut-il que le visage de ma sœur chérie masque mon si faible sourire?_

Les émotions se bousculaient dans son esprit et elle se sentit éprouver ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu croire possible à l'égard de Rachel : une profonde aversion.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que cela lui arrivait, elle se pensait bien incapable de penser de manière tordue de sa sœur, encore plus formuler ces pensées en une envie irrésistible qui naissait dans son cœur malmené par les espoirs et vœux vainement nourris.

L'idée de la colère décida finalement de se forger dans son esprit, en admettant humblement que nul humain ne pouvait être entièrement bien intentionné envers une personne qui avait plongé son plus doux rêve dans un champ de ronces violentes.

Elle saisit le portrait de famille des Phantomhive avec délicatesse, écarta celui de son époux et commis l'irréparable. Elle balaya d'un coup les précieux cadres qui se brisèrent au rude contact du sol. Le verre se rependit, mais elle ne se soucia point du désordre tranchant. Elle retira la photographie de son socle et posa celui-ci sur la commode. Elle échappa le précieux papier par inadvertance et quand elle le saisit au sol, elle s'entailla la paume d'un morceau de verre. Elle contempla le sang coulé lentement sur son poignet et elle eue la justesse d'esprit d'éloigner la manche de soie avant qu'elle ne soit souillée du fluide écarlate. Quelques gouttes perlèrent et salirent l'image noire et blanche, aux quelques nuances grises. Les gouttes ne touchèrent que la charmante Rachel.

_C'aurait dû être moi…_

Elle entendit des coups donnés à sa porte et elle reconnue la voix inquiète de Madison, qui demandait à sa maîtresse l'origine des fracas. La dame ne répondit pas et s'approcha de la fenêtre à la droite du lit conjugal. Elle ouvrit sans hésitation les doubles fenêtres et laissa l'air glacial d'automne rafraîchir sa chair endolorie par la tourmente de son esprit éreinté. Son regard était vide, las de toutes les formes que prenaient le sourire de sa chère sœur.

_C'aurait dû être moi, c'est certain. Qu'ai-je donc fait mon Seigneur pour mériter une telle douleur?_

Le vent emporta l'image tâchée. Elle ne s'en alarma pas, elle n'avait pas la force de revoir une fois de plus ce si tendre sourire qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Une larme s'échappa de son œil couleur sang. Les regrets étaient innombrables, et pourtant dans son élan vengeur, elle ne put se résoudre à renier son aînée, celle qui sans s'en rendre compte, avait volé le seul sentiment qu'elle eut réellement chéri dans sa vie avec sincérité.

Madison s'autorisa à pénétrer la pièce, pleine d'inquiétude. Elle hoqueta de surprise en voyant le désordre, mais elle fut doublement stupéfiée d'apercevoir la maîtresse de la maison dressée comme une tige de fer devant la fenêtre.

« Madame, vous allez prendre froid, il vaut mieux que… »

Elle ne fut pas entendue.

_Je continuerais à me mentir en disant que son bonheur fait le mien, comme toujo…_

Sa réflexion s'interrompit d'elle-même, elle était à bout de force.

On n'entendit que le cri de Madison à la vue de la dame qui s'effondrait au sol, comme inanimée de toute volonté. Les domestiques furent bientôt alertés et au même moment, le baron rentrait de sa sortie. Il fut aussitôt averti et somma le majordome de faire dépêcher un médecin.

Et comme si l'ironie n'était pas encore assez cruelle, la fameuse photographie livrée au vent furieux fut emporté jusqu'aux jardins de la résidence…

Aux pieds d'un bouquet d'amaryllis aux couleurs plus puissantes que le feu en lui-même dans son ardeur soutenue et chaleur qui n'aurait jamais pu réchauffer l'âme qui venait tout juste de se glacer à jamais dans un moment de pure douleur…

_Ce qu'on perd ne revient jamais, jamais…_


End file.
